The Little Things
by FaithTrustAndALittlePixieDust
Summary: Because it's the little things in life that really count. Oneshots between Rose and the men in her life. Ron, Hugo, Scorpius, Albus. I promise they're sweet.
1. Cold Feet

**Word count: 201**

Rose looked beautiful in her fluffy white dress. Her orange curls hung loosely around her lightly freckled face and she kept fidgeting with the bouquet of snap dragons. She also looked a bit like she was going to throw up.

Ron looked nervous and a bit like he was going to pass out.

"Rosie, you don't have to do this. You know you can back out any time you want." Ron looked earnestly at his only daughter, his little girl. He felt like he was selling her soul to the devil. "You can live with me and your mother until your ninety two if you want to."

Rose let out a bubbling laugh and tucked a strand of curly orange hair behind her ear, her blue eyes shining.

She put a hand on Ron's shoulder "Daddy, I love Scorpius. You need to stop being so worried. You look like you're going to faint." She smiled sweetly and patted his freckled cheek reassuringly.

Ron just rolled his eyes, linked his arm through hers and pushed open the doors before leading her down the aisle to the beaming blond haired boy.


	2. Brotherly Love

**Word count: 209**

Rose Weasley wanted to leave. _Now. _

"Rosie why are you so excited for school? What is your problem?" Hugo Weasley gave his older sister a look like she had four heads.

Rose normally would have shot her brother a dirty look but she was just much too happy right now. After a whole entire summer apart she was finally going to see _him _again.

"Why would I not be Hugo?" She just cocked an eyebrow and grinned like the love sick teenager she was.

"You're disgusting, Rose. It's because of that Malfoy kid isn't it?" Hugo wrinkled his nose, taking a big gulp of no pulp orange juice.

"Yes and you're my brother so you should just be happy that he puts me in such a bloody good mood." Rose stuck her tongue out before continuing. "Now go get your bags so we can go."

Hugo rolled his eyes. "You mean so that you can go snog Scorpius Malfoy senseless."

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

Hugo stomped out of the kitchen. What was the fun in taunting her if he wasn't going to get a reaction?

**Please review.**


	3. Cooties

**word count: 231**

It was an ordinary Saturday morning. Hugo was running around like a crazed monkey as usual, Hermione was reading, and Ron and Rose were sitting on the stone countertops eating cereal.

"Daddy" Six year old Rose sang, placing her ceramic bowl and metal spoon down gently.

"Yes, Rosie?" Ron put down his Daily Prophet, directing his attention to his daughter.

"Do I have cooties?" She looked horrified at the mere thought, as if it were some sort of deadly disease.

"No. Why do you ask?" Ron bit back a smile.

"Albus said I have cooties and that he can't play with me anymore. He said _all_ girls have cooties." Rose pouted. Albus was her best friend and it wasn't fair that he wouldn't play with her because of cooties. That was just silly.

"Well Rosie, I think Albus is confused. _Boys_ have cooties." Mr. Weasley explained wrinkling his nose.

"That's what I thought." Little Rose Weasley said in a matter of fact kind of way. "All boys have cooties."

"That's right."

"Except for you, Daddy." Rose threw herself into her father's arms and gave him a huge hug and big, sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek.

"That's right."

Ron had trained her well.

**Please review. I'd really love your feedback.**


	4. I Missed You

**Word count: 285**

Rose stood in the smog and fog of Platform 9 3/4 standing on her tip toes. She scanned the crowd desperate to find him. It would be easier to find Albus, you could spot his red hair _anywhere_, and Scorpius was always with him. There. She saw Albus. But _he_ wasn't with him.

She dropped to her flat feet and chewed her lip. Where was he? And then she saw him. He was taller than she remember and his blond hair was messier than usual. He had yet to spot her but he was scanning the crowds, a desperate look in his big gray eyes.

Rose took off at top speed, plowing through families, leaping over trunks, and weaving in and out of the crowd. Finally, with a running leap, she threw herself into his arms and let out a bubbling laugh, a wide grin plastered on her freckled face.

Scorpius spun her in circles until they were both dizzy and people were staring at them. Then he placed her gently back on the ground and tenderly tucked an orange curl behind her ear before planting a sweet kiss on her forehead and enveloping her in warm hug.

"I missed you." She said simply.

"I missed you, too." He smiled back.

She laughed. "That's good."

"Come on, love, let's go get a compartment." Scorpius laced his fingers through hers and tugged her towards the train.

"Yeah, let's get out of here so I can properly snog you."

Scorpius just laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close to his side.

**Please, please, please, please review.**


	5. Hold My Hand?

**Word Count: 59**

"Daddy?"

"Yes."

"Will you hold my hand?"

Ron smiled and took her little hand in his.

"Sure."

"Don't let go, okay?"

"'Okay" Ron laughedand gave her hand a little squeeze. It was nice to know that she still needed him, even if she was twenty-two.

**So this took forever and it's only 60 words. So Sorry. XOXO**


	6. Wish Me Luck

**Word Count:350**

Rose fingered a stray thread on her scarf uneasily. She was nervous to say the least.

Not for herself, of course. This was her home, her family, her house. No. No. Rose was bloody _terrified _for her poor boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy, whom was about to be introduced to the family as more than "Al's best friend." She was about to tell her father that Scorpius was romantically involved with his one and only daughter. We all know how Ronald Weasley reacts to things like this. And it's not good.

She was legitimately worried for Scorpius's well being.

But it wasn't as if she could tell him that. Scorpius was already shaking beside her. His hand had slipped into hers sometime on the walk to the living room and he was looking very green. She squeezed his clammy hand tightly and pulled him to a stop in the secluded hallway, placing both hand on his shoulders, his light blue sweater soft beneath her fingers.

"Scorp." She played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Everything is going to be alright. Okay. He'll be fine. He won't hurt you. Okay?" She brought her hands up to his face, studying his expression seriously.

"Okay." Scorpius looked anything but okay. "Rosie. I'm bloody terrified. Charles Finnegan was in _St. Mungos. _What's he going to do to _me_? We're ten times more serious." He raked a hand nervously through his overgrown, messy blonde hair.

"I promise everything will be fine." She pressed a hard kiss to his lips and whisper softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rosie." He snaked his arms around her supple waist and hugged her tight to his chest, softly kissing the top of her orange curls. Then, not wanting her to worry too much, he stepped back and gave what he hoped was an easy going grin. "I hope this isn't goodbye. Wish me luck."

Rose laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Good Luck" She whispered.

**Please review**

**XOXO**


	7. Thunder and Lightening

**Word Count: 245**

It was two o'clock in the morning and so quite naturally Ron and Hermione Weasley were sound asleep. That is until the five year old girl wandered into their bedroom, rubbing her sleepy blue eyes, her orange curls a wild mess around her head.

Rose tip toed over in her hot pink pajamas, clashing horrifically with her hair, and struggled up on to the queen size bed. She started tugging on Ron's nose.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She whispered.

Ron rolled over, nearly knocking his young daughter off the bed, and grumbled something like "Bloody hell. Just go away."

Rose stepped on Ron's chest and pulled on his cheeks, contorting his face into a wide smile that revealed two rows of pearly white teeth. He coughed and sat up. Rose fell into his lap and giggled.

"Hey cutie pie, why're you up so early?" Ron sleepily peered at his daughter.

"There's a thunder storm, Daddy." Rose pouted.

"Well good thing this bed was made for three." Mr. Weasley smiled at his oldest child and picked her up, setting her down between he and Hermione.

Rose squealed and snuggled up to her father who draped a long freckled arm around his wife, encasing little Rosie between the two.

"I love you Daddy."

"I do too Rosie."

Ron never ever wanted her to grow up.

**Please, please, please, pleaseplease review.**

XOXO


	8. Substitute

**Word Count: 410**

It was double potions. First period.

There was not really much else to say other than that it was sure to be painful.

Rose dropped her school bag, bursting at the seams, to the stone floor next to her usual seat. The one bright side about potions was that she had it with her favorite cousin, Albus, who was in Slytherin.

Rose fell down into her seat, crossing her legs and smoothing her short, pleated skirt and rolling up the sleeves of her white shirt. She pulled out her potions book and a pencil and looked up, expecting to meet Albus's green eyes; they were always lab partners. Instead she met the big, dark grey eyes which she knew belonged to Scorpius Mafloy, Ablus's best friend who was also in Slytherin.

"Hey, Scorp." Rose smiled easily. She and Scorpius were friends, much to her father's dismay. "Where's Al?"

"He's awful sick. I think I gave him the stomach bug I had last week. I brought him to the infirmary last night. I feel real bad about getting him sick," Said Scorpius. He gave a charming, lopsided grin. "He told me I had to step in for him today and keep an eye on you."

"Oh did he?" Rose cocked an eyebrow, pulling her curtain of orange curls out of her face and into a ponytail.

"He's a bit worried about Charles Berkowitz." Scorpius lowered his voice and leaned in close, his minty breath hot on her freckled cheeks. "Al thinks he's got his eye on you."

Rose's breathe caught in her throat. He was so close and his eyes were so big and his blonde hair looked incredibly soft. She whispered. "And what would make him think that _I _would be interested in Charles?"

"I—er _we_—were hoping you weren't. Chaz is a bit of a player." Scorpius blushed and ran a hand through his disheveled blonde hair.

"Well nothing to worry about then." Rose smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Well I'm sure _Albus_ will be glad to hear that." Scorpius gave an adorable one dimpled grin.

"Weasley, Malfoy! Class has started!"

Rose caught Scorpius's eye and they both clamped their hands over their mouths to smother their laughter.

**Please, please, please review. I really want feedback.**

**What types of one-shots do you guys want to see? Please tell me!**

**XOXO**


	9. Howler

**Word Count: 423**

Rose slid into her usual seat at the Gryffindor table, rubbing her sleepy brown eyes. She reached out for a piece of toast and took a massive bite, washing it down with a swig of pumpkin juice. Two gangly boys squished in on either side of her.

"Hey, Rose!" Albus grinned, the Daily Prophet furled up and tucked under his arm.

"Mornin', Rosie!" Scorpius nodded with a quick, one dimpled grin.

"I haven't had my coffee, just a warning" Rose smiled softly at her two best friends and nibbled on her toast.

"Well this'll put you in a good mood. Albus slapped the paper down in front of her with a devilish grin.

Rose picked it up and scanned it quickly.

_Ron And Hermione Weasley Still Got it._

And above this caption there was a moving picture of her mother and father basically shagging in the Leaky Cauldron. Rose choked on her piece of toast and Scorpius thumped her on the back.

"Could they be any more embarrassing? This is mortifying." Rose dropped her forehead to the table banging it repeatedly. Scorpius gently moved a curl of her red hair out of the butter dish.

"How does it feel, Rosie? How _does_ it feel?" Albus sniggered. "Ha. That's what you get for teasing me relentlessly about the one on my parents. Karma's a bitch, ain't it."

Rose icily glared at him.

"Hey, Weasley!" A fifth year Ravenclaw yelled and Rose whipped around to face him. "I hope you have your mother's sex drive!"

Rose chose to ignore this and stared blankly at her plate. This was so embarrassing.

"Watch yourself, Wood!" Scorpius screamed, chucking an orange at the boy.

Just then Hugo came running over from the Hufflepuff table his face bright red, waving the newspaper in front of him. "ROSE! I'm going to _kill_ them! What were they thinking? In the privacy of our own home this would be disgusting! But in public! They forget they have children! THEY ARE OLD! Rosie, this is disturbing! Our _parents_! They think they're still seventeen. I'm telling you! They're so selfish…"

"Come on, Hugo." Rose placed a hand on Albus's shoulder and Scorpius's and hoisted herself out of her seat. She then grabbed the rest of her toast. "We're going to go send Mum and Dad a howler. They deserve it."

**Hey readers. You're the best. Thank you so much for reviewing. I have a proposition for you:**

**When you review this give me a word, a phrase, a song, anything you want me to write a one-shot inspired by. I need ideas and I want to keep you guys happy and I want reviews. I know it's hard and you forget, but reviews actually make my day and I'd really like some.**

**XOXO**


	10. Hair Tie

**Sorry for any mistakes. This is for wingswordsandmetaphors. The word was: hair tie.**

Scorpius sat across from Rose at their usual table in the back left corner of the library, tucked behind the nonfiction section. He really ought to be finishing up his potions essay due tomorrow, but he was incredibly distracted.

Rose was working on her Herbology homework, her quill moving quickly across the page, chewing furiously on her perfect, pink lower lip. As if that weren't distracting enough, her lovely, soft, orange curls were pulled into a loose braid held in place with a white hair tie, which Scorpius's fingers were itching to undo. Not to mention the fact that her white sweater was cut dangerously low.

Needless to say, he was having some trouble keeping his thoughts on his essay.

"Scorp, can I borrow your Herbology notes?" Rose didn't wait for his reply. She hopped out of her seat and over to his side of the table, rummaging through his bag.

"Course you can, Rosie. Here. I'll get it." He reached into his bag to grab the notebook when his hand bumped into hers. An electric current shot through his arm as it always did whenever they touched.

Scorpius pulled the notes out and placed them on the table before pulling his girlfriend toward him. She toppled over the arm of his chair, landing clumsily in his lap.

"Rose. I cannot focus with you sitting over there looking so god damn beautiful." He said between hungry kisses down her collar bone.

"Scorpius! We're in the library." She hissed, but a quiet moan escaped her when his lips crashed against hers.

"So?" He cocked an eyebrow at her with a devilish grin and pulled her flush against him, his hands found their way to that white hair tie, which he yanked out, unraveling her braid. Her long hair fell loose, smelling clean, sweet, and flowery. Scorpius pulled her closer, running a hand through her curls. He loved her red hair.

"Just be quiet. I don't want to get caught again." Rose whispered before melting in her boyfriend's arms.

The hair tie fell to the ground along with an assortment of other clothing.

**Please review guys. THANK YOU to everyone who did. It means so much. Leave me an idea. Also, I'm thinking of doing a new story called "Take A Seat, Son" about fathers having a little chat with their daughters boyfriends. I don't know if that sounds good but I think I'm going to go for it.**


	11. I love you

**Word Count: 525**

"Scorpius! Just leave me alone already. I don't want to talk to you." Rose wrenched her arm out of the Scorpius's grasp.

It was late on a Saturday night and they were doing their patrols.

Rose was livid with her best friend, and he had no idea what he had done. All he wanted to do was talk to her, but she wouldn't give him the time of day.

"Rosie. Please. Please! Just wait." Scorpius pleaded as he chased down the empty corridor after her. "I'm terribly sorry for whatever I've done, but I don't know how to fix it, if I don't know what it is."

"Oh you don't know what it is, Malfoy?" Her voice rose. Scorpius cringed at her use of his last name. She never did that. She _knew_ how much it bothered him.

"No, Rosie, I don't know what it is!" Scorpius stomped his foot in frustration. _What was she talking about?_

"That note, you sent me, Scorpius. That was awful. I can't believe you did that!" Tears pooled in her big, milky brown eyes, spilling onto her freckled cheeks.

"Rose…I didn't write you a letter."

"Oh really?" Her voice cracked, going up an octave higher. "You didn't write me a letter saying that you didn't want to be friends with me anymore. That after a summer at home you had realized that you could never be close with someone who's father was a blood traitor and who's mother was a _mud blood_."

Scorpius gaped. That had never happened.

She was mad at him, hadn't spoken to him in _three_ weeks over something that hadn't even occurred.

"Rosie." Scorpius's heart broke as she leaned against the wall, her shoulders slumped, her loose orange curls falling out of her ponytail and into her face. She looked so dejected and heart broken. He wanted to hug her. He earnestly continued,"Rose, I never did that. Who do you think I am? We've been best friends since first year. I would never do that to you."

Rose choked back a sob. "Who would play such a cruel joke?"

"I'm going to go talk to McGonagall about this. That's not okay. I'm going to find out who did this and when I do, I'm going to hit them. _Hard_," Scorpius studied her with big, concerned, gray eyes, pulling her little body into his warm arms, hugging her against his chest. "Rosie, you should've said something. I had no idea."

"Well you were so mad at me before break, what was I supposed to say or think?"

"Don't you realize that I love you so very much? That I would never say such a thing, no matter how upset at you I am?" He scrutinized her. "Rose. I would never do something to hurt you. I can't bear seeing you upset."

His heart was practically falling off his sleeve.

"I know. Love you too." She allowed herself to be hugged and cuddled. She truly had _the _best friend.

**Sorry it's been a while.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, you have no idea how much it means. Seriously.**

**Just to clarify, the l-bombs these two are dropping are _not _romantic ones. They're friendly ones.**

**Please, please review this.**


	12. You're home

**Word Count: 250**

Scorpius leaned his head against the cool window of the Hogwarts Express and sighed heavily. He could barely keep his eyes open. The Christmas Holiday had been draining to say the least. He was ready to kill his mother and father.

Malfoy Manor sickened him. It was so cold, dreary, and dismal after being at Hogwarts. Everything about his childhood home screamed dread and pain. There was nothing warm about the cool stone walls and floors. Nothing comforting about his king size bed or the fluffy bathrobes he used after coming out of the shower. _Nothing_ about Malfoy Manor was warm.

Malfoy Manor wasn't home anymore. It was just a dark, cold building that he had to sleep at during the Holidays.

Suddenly the door to his empty compartment banged open. A blue backpack, Rose's backpack, was thrown in, spilling it's contents all over the carpeted floor and a red headed girl catapulted herself at him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you _so _much." She said into his shoulder.

He breathed in her delicate, flowery scent. Her soft curls tickled his collar bone and her thin freckled arms wound around his neck. This was home. Not some house with a big door and stone pillars. No. When Rose Weasley laced her fingers through his; that was home. Rose was home.

**Sorry, it's been awhile and this was short. Please review. The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update.**

**XOXO**


	13. Three AM

**Word Count: 533**

Scorpius fell with a violent thud from the top bunk of his best mate's bunk beds. He hit the cool hardwood floors. Hard. Miraculously Albus remained sound asleep on the bottom bunk. That boy could sleep through anything.

Scorpius groaned and rolled onto his stomach, pressing his cheek to the floor. He rubbed his already bruising hip and struggled to his feet, tripping over the t-shirt he had peeled off last night before bed. "Bloody hell."

He creaked open the door and padded softly down the hallway and the stairs, skipping the last step which he knew was rather squeaky.

The Potter's house was his favorite place in the entire world and he spent as much time as he could at it. Becoming Albus's best friend had been the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Scorpius pushed open the door to kitchen and started towards the refrigerator. He was hungry. Halfway through pouring himself a bowl of cereal, he noticed the third year girl sitting cross legged on the counter, reading a book and eating a piece of chocolate cake.

"Rosie?" He peered at her.

"Oh! I didn't see you, Scor. Why're you up?" She jumped a bit, startled. It was three in the morning, she hadn't expected anyone else to be awake. Placing her book and fork down, she turned to face her friend and gave a sleepy smile.

"I fell off my bed," He grinned sheepishly, "And you know me, once I'm up there's no going back to bed."

"So _that_'s what that noise was. Sounded painful. You okay?"

"I think I dislocated something," Scorpius rubbed his shoulder and grimaced, "I didn't know you slept over last night. You should have come and had a sleep over with me and Al."

Rose smiled softly and brushed a curl out of her face. "Should've. Probably would have been more fun than hearing about all the first year drama. You should hear Lily talk." She rolled her eyes, "What'd I miss?"

"You didn't miss out on much. Just Albus gushing about his latest crush."

"Who is that?"

"I don't remember. It'll probably be different tomorrow."

Rose hopped off the counter and placed her empty plate in the sink. She yawned and went to stand beside Scorpius. She leaned an elbow on the counter and studied him. He looked sad.

"What's wrong?" She said quietly, cocking her head to one side.

"It's just the first Christmas I'm not at home," He smiled sadly and ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair, "And it's not like I wish that I were there, it's just that…I just wish my family was like your family. I wish I was a Potter or a Weasley."

Rose pulled the taller boy into a soft hug, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Scor, you're part of this family now. We all love you."

Scorpius slung an arm around her and hugged her tightly. "Thanks, Rosie."

**Review. Pretty please. **

**XOXOXO**


	14. Thirty Two Deaths a Year

**Word Count: 464**

Scorpius sat up groggily. He tried to open his eyes but the glaring fluorescent lights were blinding. He collapsed back onto his pillows. He didn't have the energy to move. He tried to think of what had happened to land him in the Hospital Wing, but his brain hadn't quite woken up yet. Groaning as his aching body finally came to a sitting position he managed to crack open one eye.

He was still in his green and silver Quidditch robes. _Oh. Right_.

It had been the Slytherin and Gryffindor match and that idiot Nott had aimed a bludger at Rosie who was racing towards the goal with the quaffle tucked under her arm. Scorpius had not been thinking. He could have yelled for her to watch out, he could have told James to hit the ball out of the way before it collided with her head, but no. He had to be all chivalrous and stupid and jump in front of the bludger, which was surely going at least 90 kilometers an hour.

The things he did for her.

Scorpius looked around the otherwise empty room, the full moon casting a silvery glow over the linoleum floors. Rose was sound asleep next to his cot in a plastic chair, her head resting lightly on his shin. Her mouth was slightly open and her hair was falling out of the braid she had pulled it into earlier, red curls falling in her face.

"Rosie." Scorpius croaked. He was parched.

"Scor! You're up!" Rose grinned and shot up from her chair before catapulting herself onto her friend and wrapping him in a bone crunching hug that brought tears to his eyes and not because he was happy to see her, but because he was pretty sure she'd cracked one of his already broken ribs.

"Scorpius Hyperion." She drew back from her friend, her mouth set in a straight line. " You are _never _to do that again. Next time if you don't die I will kill you."

"Sorry I worried you, Rosie. I can't help it that Nott is an arse and wants to crack your head open. S'not my fault I'm an extremely chivalrous gentleman." Scorpius puffed out his chest and grinned, despite his protesting muscles screaming for him to stop moving. But, he didn't want to worry her. Rose rolled her big brown eyes.

"I thought you were going to die." Rose frowned and snuggled into his chest, breathing in the clean, musky scent that was just _so_ Scorpius. There was something extremely comforting about his heart thumping steadily against his rib cage.

"Oh please, Rosie." He laughed while she played with the sleeve of his robes, "Quidditch only causes thirty-two deaths a year. A bludger can't stop me."

**A shout out to all my reviewers. I love you more than anything. You literally make my day.**

**Please review this with what you want next. I want to a Christmas one-short but I need some ideas. Also check out my other stories, I just posted a Rose/Scorpius drabble called "Something About the Two of Them Together."**

**XOXO**


	15. Late Nights

**Word Count: 472**

Rose studied the fire and folded down the page of the book she was reading.

"Rosie?" Rose jumped and looked up at the blue haired boy standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Oh. It's just you. Hey, Teddy." She breathed a sigh of relief and tucked a curly strand of orange hair behind her ear.

"What're you doing up?" Teddy mumbled sleepily, rubbing his brown eyes and plopping down in the armchair next to Rose.

"I was just reading, guess I lost track of time." She held up her book and shrugged.

"Well you better go to bed, or Santa won't come." Teddy teased.

"Oh very funny Teddy." Rose stuck her tongue out at the older boy.

"I remember when you were just a little baby. When you believed in Santa..." Teddy smiled nostalgically. He'd seen all of these kids grow up and it was little strange honestly. He felt _old_ and he was only twenty-one. "And now my favorite cousin is all grown up."

Rose flushed and fiddled with the corner of her book. "You've always been my favorite cousin too, Teddy." Rose smiled softly at him and reached up to pat his knee.

"I know." He grinned wickedly and then leaned in and continued in a soft voice. "Mind if I ask your opinion on something."

"I do have impeccable taste."

"I know." Teddy fished into the pocket of his pajamas and extracted a little blue box. He flipped it open revealing the most beautiful ring Rose had ever seen. And it was perfect for her. Everyone in the family knew how much she despised diamonds and gold. The simple water pearl set in silver screamed Victoire. It was just what she would want, even if it had only cost him two galleons.

Rose let out a soft sigh. "Oh, Teddy. It's perfect. She's going to _love _it."

Teddy grinned nervously¸ "D'you think she'll say yes?"

She stared incredulously at him. "You are such an idiot, Ted. Of _course _she's going to say yes."

He grinned widely and pulled her into a big hug. "You're the best, Rosie!"

A certain blond hair boy shuffled out of the kitchen holding two glasses of milk and a plate of gingerbread cookies. "Rosie, I just checked and Al is asleep so he won't miss me if we go to your ro—" He stopped and blushed bright red when he saw the turquoise haired man hugging Rose. "So we can-uh, go back to our _separate _rooms. Th-thanks for helping me with my-er homework .Where did these cookies come from? Uh night!"

"Scor!" Rose laughed and hopped out of Teddy's arms to catch Scorpius's wrist. "Teddy won't tattle on us, will you Teddy?" She slipped her hand into Scorpius's.

"Of course not, I don't want any blood spilled on Christmas," Teddy grinned wickedly, "We all know how your father is."

Scorpius gulped, but he didn't protest as Rose dragged him up the stairs.

Teddy picked up the forgotten cookies and bit off one of the gingerbread men's heads. It was going to be a good Christmas.

**Pretty please review. Thank you so very much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. It actually means so much and I love all your feedback. Keep it coming.**

**XOXO **


	16. She's Always Right

**Word Count: 310**

Rose walked slowly into the kitchen, pulling her curly red hair into a high ponytail and rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Mum…" she started, fiddling with the bottom of Scorpius's oversized t-shirt, which she had worn to bed last night, "I've been thinking…I was wondering if maybe I could get that new broomstick for Christmas that I really want and maybe…Scorpius could come over for Christmas?"

She didn't dare look up.

"Yes, Scorpius may come over for Christmas." Hermione said, taking a sip of her tea and placing the _Quibbler_ on the counter. "And no you may not get that broomstick. You got a new one three months ago and it's just fine."

Rose opened her mouth to protest, but just then Ron apparated into the kitchen. Rose turned to her father: the softie, the pushover; she had him wrapped around her finger.

"Daddy! Mum said no, but I may I _please_ get the Firebolt two thousand for Christmas?"

Ron shook his head. "Sorry, Rosie. But your mother said no…"

"Why do you always side with her?" Rose pouted.

"Have you ever met your mother? She's _always _right."

Rose crossed her arms irritably. "Fine."

Hermione grinned at her husband as Rose shuffled out of the kitchen, pausing to snatch a piece of parchment and a quill to write Scorpius. Hermione finished reading her paragraph, ignoring Ron, who was pressing kisses down the back of her neck. She spun into his arms and said "Oh and Scorpius is coming over for Christmas."

"See, Hermione that is one thing I do _not _agree with." Ron smiled.

"I thought I was _always _right." She teased.

"Not when it comes to teenage boys."

**Pretty please review.**

**XOXO**


	17. Boys

**Word Count: 530**

Rose wasn't usually one to break the rules.

She was by no means a goody-two shoes and she knew when to make exceptions, but she wasn't one who you would expect to break six in one night.

But, drastic times called for drastic measures, she supposed, or at least that's how she was reassuring herself as she slipped into the Slytherin common room. The walk from the Gryffindor tower had seemed endless. Rose tiptoed as quietly as she could down the stairs to the fifth year boys' dormitory.

She tore open the curtains to the bed against the left wall. But Albus wasn't there. She took a shaky breathe, trying to calm herself down. _Where would he be at two o'clock in the morning?_ She needed her best friend right now. When all the girls in her grade were being bitches and her boyfriend had cheated on her, she _needed_ someone she could cry to and not worry about any judgment. She should have just gone to James.

"Rose?" Scorpius sat up in the bed next to Albus's and peered at the thin girl. He rubbed his sleepy gray eyes and yawned. His unruly blond hair was even messier usual and his chest was bare. Quidditch had worked wonders on his once lanky figure.

"Yeah, it's me." She whispered, tucking a strand of orange hair behind her ear and fiddling with the oversized flannel she'd worn to bed.

"What's wrong?" He said softly, his voice full of concern.

She burst into tears. Scorpius stared at her, wide eyed. He wasn't good with tears. And seeing Rose cry broke his heart.

"Rosie, come here, I don't want you to wake someone and get caught," He swung his legs out of bed and ushered her over to his four-poster. Then he drew the curtains around the two of them and mumbled a simple charm so they wouldn't wake the other boys.

He didn't have any words, so he lay down and pulled her into a warm hug, wrapping the blanket around her shaking shoulders. Her red curls hung around her face and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Rosie. We don't have to talk about it. You can just cry. Okay? Shhh." He soothed, stroking her hair.

"Wh-where's Al?" She sputtered between sobs.

"He had a ton of homework. I think he took the invisibility cloak and went to the library."

"Is it okay if I stay here? I can go sleep in Albus's bed. But, I just don't want to risk walking all the way back up to Gryffindor."

"Of course, Rosie. I'd feel better a lot better if you stayed right here next to me." Scorpius smiled softly and Rose gave a watery grin. He pulled her closer and wondered what possibly could have happened to make her this upset. _Boys._ Of course it was Joey Hickle. He'd be in the hospital wing by the end of the day, there was no question of that. Scorpius drifted off, absentmindedly stroking her hair, and dreaming of ways to hurt Mr. Hickle.

Needless to say, Albus was rather surprised when he went to wake Scorpius the next morning and found his cousin sound asleep in Scorpius's bed.

Scorpius creaked open the door, "Hey, Al. We had some trouble with Joey last night. Don't worry. I just took care of it."

"And you disposed of the body?"

**Pretty please review! I'm doing a Rose-Hugo one next. But if you give me some feedback maybe I'll have it up tonight...**

**XOXO**


	18. You're More Than Special

**Word Count: 361**

Rose sat down next to Hugo on the leather couch.

He'd been exceptionally down lately and she had no clue why. It was Christmas. He should be happy.

Music was always playing and lights twinkled all around the house. Aromas of delicious foods constantly wafted from the kitchen and the mistletoe was doing too good of a job of attracting the adults. There were just some things you didn't want to see.

"What's wrong, Hughie?"

Hugo looked up moodily from the _Daily Prophet_ he was reading by the crackling fire. "Nothing."

"I don't buy that for a second." Rose studied him. Something was clearly bothering him.

Hugo sighed and turned to face his sister. He ran a hand irritably through his bushy brown hair and then began to talk, gesticulating wildly. "You don't get it, Rosie! No one here gets it because you're all perfect and special and everyone loves you. And you have a boyfriend and everything goes right for every member of this family. Everyone but _me_. I'm not special. There's nothing special about me. I'm in bloody _Hufflepuff." _He gave a heavy sigh and collapsed back on the cushions, shoving his hands into the pockets of his corduroys.

Rose tucked a curl behind her ear before turning to face her brother. She spoke very quietly but seriously. "Hugo, you should never ever feel that way. It's completely untrue. And there is _nothing _wrong with being in Hufflepuff. How do you think Al feels? He's in _Slytherin_."

"But at least he's special!"

"Shut up, Hugo. You're special too. You are the sweetest, kindest, most caring boy I know. Please don't lever feel otherwise."

"Being nice doesn't count at Hogwarts."

Rose threw her arms around him, pulling him into a big hug. "Maybe you don't feel like it right now, but it does. It counts in life. I promise."

"You don't understand, Rosie! I'm not special at anything. I'm always second best."

"It kind of runs in the family..." She gave a small smile thinking of her father, "But Hugh...that's what makes you so special. You don't know that you are."

**Pretty please review? Seriously.**

**XOXO**


	19. It Was Everything

**Word Count:322**

Rose studied Scorpius across the long dining room table at the Burrow. He threw back his head and laughed at something Albus had said before leaning across the table to whisper something to Hugo who grinned widely.

Rose couldn't help but smile.

She loved him so much.

It was the little things he did without even realizing it.

It was the way his cheeks flushed and he scratched the back of his neck when he was nervous. It was the way his eyes lit up when he grinned. The way when he held her hand he would rub his thumb across the back of it, the way he would rake his fingers through his disheveled hair, the way he chewed the tip of his quill when he studied and squeezed his eyes shut when he was trying to remember something.

It was the way he stroked her hair when she cried and the way his laugh filled up the room. It was the way he could catch her eye, no matter how far away they stood in a crowd and the way he took a sip of her drink without asking.

It was the way he put his chin on her shoulder while she was reading and the way he always made sure her brother was doing okay. It was the way he called her Rosie, even when he was mad at her and the way he loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves when he got stressed out in Potions classes.

It was the way he gave her his sweater when she was cold, even if he was only wearing a t-shirt underneath. It was the way he smiled, no matter how bad of a mood he was in. It was the way he always apologized first, even when it was her fault.

Scorpius found her hand under the table and threaded his fingers through hers and gave her hand a squeeze. He didn't let go.

**Please, please review. I have another one that I'll put up later today. If you guys reviews I'll be more apt to remember...also give me ideas! I'm running a little low here. **

**Also thank you SO much to all of you who read, review, and alert this story. It literally makes me _so _happy. You don't even know.**

**XOXO**


	20. Making Up

**Word Count: 320**

They hadn't spoken in weeks.

They'd always gotten into their fair share of fights. But, never before had it been this bad. Rose had stormed out in tears and Scorpius had punched a hole through the wall. He had yet to fix it.

And it was over something as stupid as _Quidditch. _Not that Quidditch was stupid, Merlin no, Quidditch was taken _very _seriously in their flat. But it wasn't worth fighting this much over. It hadn't just been about Quidditch though. There were other things too: jealousy and her saying they were too young to get married and the way he ate oranges. But, yes, mainly Quidditch.

Rose was stepping out of the shower when someone knocked on the door to Albus's flat where she had been staying for the past two weeks. She pulled a robe on and yelled "I'm coming!" before hurrying over towards the door.

A blond haired man stood in the doorway. Rose looked at him with wide eyes. She was completey unsure of what to say or do.

Scorpius's dark gray eyes scanned over her, trying to read her expression. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and decided that he couldn't take the fighting anymore.

"I'm sorry."

And that was all he had to say.

Rose threw herself into his arms. She'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be completely whole. "It's my fault, Scorp, really. I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"I love you." Scorpius hugged her so tightly to his chest that she couldn't breathe.

"Me too." Rose mumbled into his shoulder as he carried her into the flat, dropping her on the couch where he proceeded to snog her senseless. peeling off her bathrobe, her curls still damp from the shower.

Albus was both disgusted and overjoyed when he entered his flat an hour later and found his two best friends "making up" on his couch.

**Please review? I know it's been a little while. I've been super busy for no apparent reason. I love all of you.**

**XOXO**


	21. Daddy

**Word Count: 186**

Rose creaked open the door to her parents' bedroom and tiptoed softly towards their bed. She stood at the edge of the mattress, her father's side, and chewed her lip, debating what to do. She didn't want to wake him. He looked so peaceful, but she was scared and she needed her Daddy right now.

Ron groaned and rolled over. Being a father had made him a light sleeper. Cracking open his big blue eyes he smiled groggily at his daughter. "Rosie, what's wrong?"

"I don't know." She whispered, brushing away a tear and fiddling with her night gown.

"Come here, it's gonna be okay, Rose." Ron slid over, opening the covers so his daughter could scramble in next to him.

Rose curled up against his chest and sniffled into his shirt.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"No, I just want to cry."

Ron stroked her hair softly as she cried. It was always nice to know she needed him no matter how old she got. Even if she was engaged to be married. Even if she lived on her own, that she still went to him when she wanted to have a good cry.

**Pretty please review. I love you all XOXO**


	22. Only If You Floss

**Word Count: 482**

Rose wretched violently into the toilet and shuddered. She fell back and rested her head against the cool tile floor.

She felt awful.

And _Oh, no_. There went the rest of her dinner.

She didn't hear the door open, but she felt the cool hands on the back of her neck and the clumsy way they twisted her fiery hair into a ponytail, pulling her curls out of her face.

"Too much fire whiskey, Rosie?" He whispered softly. His breath was cool on the back of her neck. She nodded weakly, leaning back against his chest. He was icy against her feverish skin and his hands, gripping her forearms were refreshing and strong. She closed her eyes. Her head was pounding.

"Never let me party again."

"I warned you not too. You're a light weight." Scorpius laughed lightly. He pressed his cold hands to her forehead. "Your parents are going to murder you."

Rose groaned and fell forward again, dry heaving over the toilet. Her stomach was completely empty. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "I'm seventeen. I can do anything I want!...You can leave, Scorp. I know this is disgusting."

"Eh, I've seen you worse." Scorpius smirked and peeled off her dirty sweater. "Now come on, Rosie. Let's get you in the shower and in your pajamas and tucked in."

"I feel like shit!" She wobbled as she tried to stand up.

"You look like it too!"

Rose stuck her tongue out as he ushered her into the shower in her thin, white sundress. She smelled of alcohol and sunscreen. It'd been a wild night at the beach and Scorpius would make sure her parents never found out about it; he'd be dead meat. He had promised Ron he'd keep an eye on her. He left her at the party for _twenty _minutes because he'd forgotten his wand at home and when he had returned she was dancing on a table. She was crazy. But she was all his.

Scorpius turned on the freezing cold water and clamped his hand over her mouth to muffle her high pitched squeal as the icy water cut right through her cotton dress. She wasn't wearing anything underneath it. It was _white_. It didn't leave much to his imagination.

Scorpius quickly put his hands over his eyes. Rose rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Stop trying to seduce me you drunken sex fiend." He laughed at her as she tried to pull him into the shower with her.

"You know you want to.."

"I absolutely do not! I want nothing to do with you in your wasted state."

"I don't believe that. You _always _love me!"

"Ew, I don't want to kiss you. You just threw up multiple times."

"I'll brush me teeth?"

"Okay...fine, but only if you floss too."

**Please, please, please review! I love all of my readers so much. Just seeing a hit on this story makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside and it makes me feel even better when you leave me a little note. So please!**

**XOXO**


	23. I'm Right Here

**Word Count: 399**

Rose slipped her hand intp Scorpius's and wrapped her other around his bicep.

He needed to know she wasn't going anywhere.

Scorpius didn't get upset and he sure as hell didn't _cry_, but tears were welling in his stormy gray eyes and Rose figured that if he could be there, through all of her dramatic outburst and pity parties, she _had _to be there for him now. He was her best friend.

"It's okay, Scorp," She gave squeezed his hand tightly as they slid into their seats at the funeral. Albus eased himself into the chair directly behind Scorpius's and laid a warm hand on his shoulder.

Scorpius didn't dare open his mouth. He feared that if he stopped biting his tongue the tears would start to fall and he couldn't let that happen. He'd be strong. He always was. He was fifteen years old and he'd never cried in front of anyone.

"Scor…we love you, you know that?" Albus said softly. He squeezed his shoulder. Scorpius nodded in response. He usually would have retorted with a grin "Aw, Alikinz, being all best friend-y to me. I love you too!" and perhaps thrown his arms jokingly around Albus's neck.

But, of course he didn't. It was his mother's funeral and he couldn't even think of being happy.

He didn't care what his father thought about the Weasley's and Potter's showing up to his wife's burial. He wouldn't have made it through it without them. Because the only thing keeping him from completely and entirely falling apart were Rose's fingers threaded through his and the comforting grip Albus kept on his shoulder the entire service.

And two weeks later when he was sitting with Rose in the library doing their Potion's homework late on a Wednesday evening, he allowed himself to cry. And she didn't make fun, she didn't freak out and she didn't bring it up ever again because she knew it would mortify him. She just rubbed his back and said soothing things that made him want to curl up next to her and sleep forever.

And it was in that very moment that Scorpius realized that Rose was the only person he could ever allow himself to break down like that in front. She was Rose and she was something different. He just couldn't place quite why yet.

**Please Review. I love you all. I hit a 100 reviews! You have no idea how happy I am! It'd be awesome if you guys kept reviewing! You're all literally amazing. You're feedback and comments make me feel so good about myself and motivate me to write faster. I love each and every one of you.**

**XOXO**


	24. Stop Thinking

**Word Count:437**

Scorpius stared at the ceiling of the Potter's living room.

Rose's warm hand rested on his bare chest. She'd been chewing her lip furiously for the past twenty minutes. Albus was sound asleep in the armchair on the other side of the room, his chest rising and falling steadily. They were lucky he was such a sound sleeper.

"Rosie?"

"Yes?" She looked up at him with big, chocolatey brown eyes.

"What have we done?" Scorpius groaned and pulled in frustration at his unruly hair. It stuck up in multiple, gravity defying directions, he blamed Rose.

Scorpius felt so conflicted.

He hadn't meant for it to happen and neither had she. But it had. And there wasn't any going back now. They'd been cuddling and watching the "telly pigeon" or whatever it was called and Albus had fallen asleep. The show had ended and she'd looked so pretty and she was so close and he'd been wanting to for so long and his brain had just...it had just stopped working.

And he'd kissed her.

An hour later they'd pulled back, tangled up in each other and the quilt they'd been cuddled in. Now Scorpius felt awful. He'd crossed a line and he knew he had. Rose was his very _best _friend. He'd just ruined their friendship.

But it had been perfect. _Fireworks_ perfect.

She was his best friend. He loved her. He knew he did. He loved her _so_ much. But, he knew he'd screw it up. He just knew it. And he couldn't hurt her. He'd never be able to forgive himself. He was so _bloody_ conflicted. His mind was screaming for him to be reasonable, but his heart was encouraging him. He wanted her _so_ bad.

"I don't know." Rose said softly and buried her face in his chest. He was freezing. She snaked her arms around him. Close wasn't close enough.

"What do we do?" Scorpius stroked her hair softly, "Al can't find out. Shit. You're family can _not _find out."

"Can we deal with it in the morning..." Rose began trailing kisses up his neck, stopping just below his jaw.

Scorpius groaned, hugging her tighter to him. "You're killing me, Rosie. This is so wrong. You're my best friend."

"I know you love me." She teased, sitting up and pulling her loose curls to one side. Scorpius didn't think she'd ever looked so beautiful.

He covered his eyes and attempted to sink further into the couch. "Stop seducing me. I won't be able to resist."

"Maybe I don't want you to."

**And that is how I imagine Scorpius and Rose getting together. They'd both be thinking about it for awhile and then it would just happen spontaneously and they wouldn't know what to do about it because they'd be so conflicted about being friends. They would say it wouldn't happen again. But they wouldn't be able to stop. Then it would continue on in secret for awhile and eventually they'd decide to come out about it.**

**True love. :)**

**Please review. I love you all so much.**

**XOXO**


	25. Priorities

**Word count: 367**

Rose sat in the box with Roxanne who was announcing for the game. If she couldn't be playing, she at least wanted prime seating. Her stupid brother had smashed into her in the scrimmage Gryffindor had played against Hufflepuff two days earlier, sending her flying off her Firebolt 200. She'd gotten a nasty concussion and broken her collarbone and Madam Roberta had forbidden her from playing in the match today. She was livid.

Rose scanned the field where the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams, their maroon and emerald robes whipping in the wind, were mounting their brooms.

They took off and Roxanne began to announce, swearing so much that Professor McGonagall came over repeatedly to reprimand her.

Rose wasn't paying much attention to the announcing though; her eyes were glued to the pitch and more specifically to a certain blond haired, fifteen year old boy who happened to be her very best friend.

While the other players looked blood thirsty, swinging their bats and purposefully knocking each other off their brooms, looks of determination carved into their features, twisted into angry expressions, Scorpius grinned and zoomed back and forth in front of the goal.

He looked happy and at ease. The wind blew through his inevitably messy blonde hair and his cheeks flushed a pale pink. A goofy smile, his left dimple popping out adorably, spread across his face as he expertly caught the Quaffle which James had just thrown. Scorp was an excellent keeper, Rose thought. As much as she hated to admit it, Slytherin was probably going to win. Scorpius did a victory dance on his broom that made Rose giggle.

That was the thing about Scorpius: he never took things too seriously.

Young Mr. Malfoy abandoned his position to zoom by the announcers' box, pausing quickly to grin at her. He pressed his nose to the glass and pulled a funny face. In his absence James managed to score. His Slytherin teammates began to holler and boo at him, but he merely shrugged and returned to his post, that silly grin still turning up the corners of his mouth.

He had his priorities straight, Rose thought.

**Please review! It'll actually make my day!**

**XOXO**


	26. Garden Hose

**Word Count: 390**

Rose threw her head back with a loud laugh and clutched her aching sides.

She'd been running for too long and laughing too hard and smiling too much.

But, when Scorpius was around she couldn't help it.

Her orange waves were falling out of the braid she had twisted them into earlier that morning and her cheeks were flushed. The straps of the pastel sun dress she wore kept slipping off her shoulders, but she refused to slow down long enough to put them in their proper place.

She mesmerized him.

There was something about Rose Weasley that made Scorpius extremely weak at the knees and his stomach suddenly erupt with butterflies.

Her smile was contagious and her bubbling laugh filled up a room and when she held his hand he felt like he could do anything. She made him feel invincible, like he was special and worth something. And she was just…so _Rose_.

"I gotcha!" Scorpius finally caught up with her, tackling her to the grass and landing softly on top of her. She grinned widely, her eyes closing as she knotted a hand in his messy hair. Their noses slammed together and they both giggled. They rolled over so that he was now pinned beneath her and they kissed twice before collapsing together on the grass, tangled up in each other.

Rose sighed contentedly and rested her hand on his chest. She oozed happinees.

Quite suddenly a stream of freezing cold water cut straight through Scorpius's thin t-shirt and Rose's sun dress. He sputtered as he sat up, running a hand through his dripping, blonde hair.

Hugo Weasley stood by the shed, his eyes narrowed and swinging the hose around like a lasso. His mouth pressed in a thin line and his eyes narrowed, he sprayed them again.

Scorpius grinned weakly and waved at Hugo. "Hey, Hughie!"

"You revolt me." Hugo dropped the hose and walked away leaving Rose and Scorpius, soaked, in the summer sun. They shrugged at the younger boy and inched behind a big oak tree.

"Now where were we?"

**Pretty please review. I love you all so very much.**

**XOXO**


	27. Mornin', Sleepyhead

**Word count: 293**

Scorpius propped himself up on one elbow, resting his chin in his hand, and studied her.

She was sound asleep, his sheets a tangled mess at her feet. She always got overheated when she slept. Her fiery red curls splayed out on the pale blue pillow case. Her eye lashes cast shadows on her lightly freckled cheeks, still slightly sun burnt from the day at the beach two weeks ago.

She couldn't have looked more beautiful, he thought, lying there with that soft smiling playing on her lips, even in her sleep, and his dark grey tee-shirt falling off of her thin shoulders.

_Merlin_. He was head over heels for her.

Her chest rose up and down softly and she rolled over slightly, her warm, bare leg brushing against his freezing one. Always the light sleeper, Rose began to wake up at the contact with his icy shin. She pursed her lips, cracked open one chocolate brown eye and smiled sleepily. "'Mornin' Scorp"

Scorpius smiled and reached out to tenderly brush a curl out of her face. "Hey, sleepy head."

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"Mhmm." Scorpius rolled over, falling on top of her. Rose melted into his embrace, her arms snaking around him and her hands slipping under his shirt to roam over his back.

"You're creepy." She smiled into his kiss.

"And you're breath stinks, but I'm not complaining."

"Fuck you."

She laughed and began to wriggle out of his arms, but Scorpius silenced her protests with kisses until she gave up and fell, laughing once again, into his cool, strong arms.

**Sorry, I know it's been a little while. I love you all so very much. Please, please, please review. I appreciate it so much and I'll update super soon if I get reviews.**

**XOXO**


	28. Flat

**Word Count: 314**

They were all seventeen and eager to live on their own. If by on their own, you meant the three of them, together, five minutes away from home.

Albus, Rose, and Scorpius had been saving up since fifth year to rent the little, two bedroom flat conveniently located near where they were all interning. Ron had been none too happy about Rose living in the same apartment as her boyfriend but she had assured him that _Al _would be there and they would have separate rooms. That wasn't to say they _slept _in their separate rooms…but he didn't need to know that, did he?

The flat was tiny, but it was home. Everything about it was perfectly imperfect: the little kitchen with the atrocious linoleum counter tops and the far too small for three people bathroom attached to Albus and Scorpius's bedroom. It was cozy and comfortable and living with her two best friends was everything Rose could have dreamed of.

That being said, living with two boys did get a little old sometimes.

It was instances like this morning when Rose was combing her hair and Albus and Scorpius began to scream her name from their rooms. She immediately dropped her hair brush and sprinted down the hall into their bedroom, holding her towel her up, her bare feet pounding on the wood floors.

"What's wrong?" she came skidding into their bedroom, her eyes wide with worry. Scorpius was sitting on the bed in his boxers. He shook his head at her as if disappointed. Albus stood, shirtless, in the bathroom with the door open.

"Rose. Would it kill you to put up the seat?" He grinned widely at her, his messy black hair sticking up in multiple directions. She sneered at him and quickly stalked out of the room as he unzipped his pants.

Scorpius trailed after her into her room, "Did I leave my belt in here last night?"

All the immature, disgusting boy things she had to put up with were worth it.

**A/N: I know I'm not updating as regularly and for that I'm sorry. I just have so much work to do all the time. I love you all so much for reviewing! Please, please, please review this and I'll update super soon!**

**XOXO**


	29. Sorry

**Word Count: 384**

Rose set her books down on Hugo's usual table in the library, or at least the one he used on the rare occasion that he went to the library.

He looked up briefly from the arithmetic problem, acknowledged her presence and went back to staring at the page. He clearly had no idea what the answer was, but he'd pretend like he was working so that he didn't have to deal with Rose now.

Rose fell into the chair across from her fifteen year old brother and stared at him for a good twenty minutes. His quill did not move. He continued to stare at the problem, but was too stubborn to ask for her help.

"The answer's seven." She chewed her lip, waiting for him to look up.

"Thanks." He scribbled it down and moved onto the next problem.

Rose sighed heavily and put her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her hand. "Hugo."

Her brother ignored her, scribbled down the answer to the next problem and a ran a hand through his hair before finally looking at her. "What, Rosie?"

He didn't sound angry, as Rose had expected him to. No, he sounded heartbroken and sad and like he'd never be happy. This only made her feel worse. "We're really, really sorry, Hugo. We didn't mean for it to happen like that. It was just a joke."

"Rose..." Hugo chewed his lip. "Rose, I'm not mad."

"Which is worse! You're never mad! You should be mad!"

"I know it was just a joke. I just liked her a lot. And you guys messed it up. That's all." He smiled sadly. "But it's okay. Really. It's fine."

This was what was worse about Hugo. He didn't get upset. He didn't get angry and it he wasn't just being passive, he legitimately was not mad. He was just sad. And he always "understood" which just made you feel even worse for being so cruel to someone who was such an angel.

"It doesn't make it okay though."

Hugo gave a little grin. "I'll get you back later. Now quit being upset. It's depressing me."

**Oh my goodness, guys. I am _so _sorry. You have no idea. I know it's been forever, I've just been crazy busy with school and friends and everything. I'm on break so the updates should be a lot more regular now. Pretty please leave me some ideas of what you want. Do you want more Scorpius fluff or are you in the mood for some family or friendship or whatever you want, just let me know. Your wish is my command. I love you all so very much for reading.**

**XOXO**


	30. Wednesday Mornings

**Word Count: 408**

It was not love at first sight for the two of them. It wasn't hate either, just indifference. "Oh that's Scorpius. He's alright." "Oh that's Rose. She's cool I guess."

And then it happened. It was February twenty third, a Wednesday, halfway through fourth year in Potions class at about eleven o'clock in the morning. Rose was partners with Charles Berkowitz and she'd come over to say hello to her two best friends and to force Scorpius into cutting her mallow root up. He was much better at it than she was and she needed a good mark.

Rose jumped up to sit on the edge of the table, her bare legs dangling over the edge, while Scorpius began on her roots without complaint. She began to babble about her research paper to Albus who only nodded in response, paying absolutely no attention.

"Rose?" Scorpius said as he cut the last piece. "Are these okay?"

Rose spun to face him.

"What, Scor?"

Scorpius suddenly lost all ability to form words. Her long orange hair fell to one side of her neck in a curtain of soft curls. Her thick eyelashes cast shadows on her lightly freckled cheeks and her big eyes suddenly appeared to sparkle. They were like pools of warm, milk chocolate. He wanted to stare into them forever. Her sweater was falling off of her thin left shoulder and Scorpius didn't think he'd ever seen someone more beautiful and adorable than her. And it was in that moment that Scorpius Malfoy realized there was no other person in the world he could imagine spending the rest of his life with.

He cleared his throat. "Oh. Er- just. They're done. Here you go."

"Why're you blushing?" Rose grinned and cocked her head quizzically to one side before reaching out for the roots. Her fingers brushed his. _Had she always had this effect on him?_

"What? I'm not blushing?" He was.

"Okay, Scor. Whatever you say…" Rose only shook her head and hopped off the table, her skirt flying up for just a moment.

Scorpius watched her walk away and then banged his forehead repeatedly against the table.

So, no, it wasn't love at first sight. It was a love on a Wednesday morning in potions class type of thing.

**Pretty please review**

**XOXOXO**


	31. Help

**Word Count: 437**

Rose fell over the arm into the overstuffed couch in the Slytherin common room. Albus and Scorpius took so long to get ready sometimes. It was ridiculous really; boys should not take more than fifteen minutes to prepare themselves for Hogsmeade. She blew an orange curl out of her face and pulled her hair off of her neck, twisting it into a messy bun on top of her head.

It was so bloody _hot _out. Summer holiday couldn't come sooner. _Two more weeks, _she told herself, _just two more weeks and you'll be—_"Ooof!"

One hundred forty-eight pounds of Quidditch muscle and shaggy blonde hair collapsed on her stomach. Rose struggled beneath her best friend, wrestling her left arm out from under him.

"Scorp…"

Scorpius spun around, a devilish grin turning up the corners of his mouth. "Hiya, Rosie. Sorry. Didn't see you there."

Rose rolled her eyes. He'd just showered and his hair was still wet, dripping steadily onto her white tee-shirt. He smelled intoxicating: like freshly cut grass and laundry detergent and something else she couldn't quite place.

"Get off. I can't breathe." She complained, squirming.

"Albus…" Scorpius whined as the raven haired boy stepped into the common room. "Rosie just called me fat."

"Rose!" Albus's hand flew to his heart and he stared at her incredulously. "How _could _you! You're very best friend! And you know Scorpius's struggle with his weight…"

Rose stuck her tongue out and mustering up all of her strength, shoved Scorpius off of her. He tumbled to the emerald carpet and rolled onto his back. Staring up at his two best mates, he gave a dimpled grin and held out a hand to each of them. "Help."

Albus shook his head and pushed past him towards the porthole. Scorpius turned to Rose and pouted adorably.

"It's the least you could do, Rosie. You did call me fat…"

"I did not!" Rose protested, but she couldn't resist his sad face. She grabbed his hand and gave it a tug. However, Scorpius had a good forty pounds on Rose and instead of the desired result, Rose ended up falling to the ground as well.

A laugh bubbled to her lips and she rolled off of Scorpius chest, falling beside him. They shared a good laugh before sticking their hands into the air.

"Al…" Scorpius called. He turned to Rose and grinned. Their noses were touching.

"Help." She finished.

Albus sighed heavily and turned around to help his friends up.

**Please, please review. You have no idea how much it means to me. All of your support and reviews make me _so _happy.**

**XOXO**


	32. She Was Worth It

**Word Count: 568**

"Why does Rose keep looking at me like that?" Scorpius asked Albus nervously. He took a massive bite out of his overdone toast as Rose shot him another dirty look. He stared wide eyed at his redheaded best friend sitting at the Gryffindor table. She refused to meet his eyes.

"Like what?" Albus asked. He didn't even look up from the _Daily Prophet_.

"Like she wants to tear me apart. Limb by limb…" Scorpius was beginning to get very scared. He had no idea what he'd done to upset her.

Through a mouthful of eggs Albus shrugged and said, "Probably something about Hallie."

"What about Hallie?" Scorpius blushed right up to the tips of his ears. He didn't like to talk about his romantic life, especially before nine in the morning and in such a public place as the Slytherin table.

"Oh you know…I'm sure she's just mad. Understandably..."

"Wh-what? Why would she be mad? Albus?" Scorpius had gone very pale and when Rose looked at him again he felt like throwing up.

"Well her and Hallie hate each other, don't they? Isn't she the one who was a total bitch to Rose last year?"

Scorpius swallowed an entire fried egg whole and Albus thumped him on the back. When he spoke his voice was an octave higher. "Al! You _have _to tell me these things! How was I supposed to know that? Merlin! _Albus_! I feel like _shit_! Why didn't you tell me? Al! Rose must be livid. Bloody hell. She's _the _Hallie. I had _no _idea. Oh my-"

"Bloody hell, Scorp. Calm down." Albus shook off Scorpius's hands which were inching dangerously close to his throat.

"I _am_ calm!" Scorpius protested. His voice cracked and he blushed, running his hands through his shaggy blonde hair. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno…I'm sure you'll figure it out." Albus thumped him on the back and hurried out of the Great Hall before Scorpius could even register what was happening.

Mr. Malfoy kneaded his forehead. He didn't know what to do. And Rose was still looking at him like that and Hallie was still sitting at the Ravenclaw table in that terribly short skirt and he felt like throwing up. He didn't have experience with these kinds of things. He was only _fifteen_. What was he supposed to do? He needed advice. But he couldn't just ask Rosie like he usually did...

Scorpius looked up from his sweaty palms and came face to face with Rose.

"How. Could. You." She sounded heartbroken, mad, and disappointed all at the same time.

One look at her big, brown eyes and he knew what he had to do. He couldn't bear to be the cause of the tears welling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Rosie. I had no idea. It'll be over by the end of breakfast."

Rose bit her lip and Scorpius pulled her into a one armed hug before making his way over to the Ravenclaw table for one of the most awkward and humilating converations of his life.

But Rose was worth it.

**Please, please review. I'm trying to update super often to make up for my lack of updates in the past couple of months. So please give me your feedback! I love you all!**

**XOXO**


	33. All Alone

**Word Count: 488**

Scorpius couldn't sleep.

He'd been staring at the ceiling for the past three and half hours, taking care not to move too much.

Rose was sound asleep. Her warm, toned leg wrapped around his and her hand resting softly on his chest, right above his heart. Her orange curls splayed out over his pillow and his dark blue tee-shirt was falling off, exposing one pale, lightly freckled shoulder. Her perfect pink lips, turned up in a faint half-smile, were parted ever so slightly. She looked so peaceful and _happy. _Scorpius knew she was an incredibly light sleeper and he didn't want to wake her.

But he couldn't sleep.

He had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

It was seventh year, Easter Holiday, and Rose had come over to have a late lunch with Mr. Malfoy and Scorpius. Draco had been called off on an emergency errand that he "couldn't miss" but Rose was, of course, "Welcome to spend the night." She wasn't expected home until the next morning, as she was supposed to spend the night at Lily's. But, a quick word with the youngest Potter and...

So, there they'd been, all _alone_.

Malfoy Manor. All to themselves. Scorpius's king size bed was more than comfortable and Rose's simple, white sundress was hugging her in all the right places. Scorpius was looking devilishly handsome and they'd been _all alone_. One thing led to another and there Scorpius was, lying awake in his bed, with the person he loved most curled up next to him, their clothes strewn across the stone floor.

He sneezed. "Damn."

Rose began to stir. She sat up, one arm on either side of his torso and sleepily smiled at him before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Hiya, Scorp."

"Hey, Rosie." He smiled weakly.

Rose frowned and ran her thumb over his pale eyebrow and down his cheek in a soft caress. "What's wrong?"

Scorpius sighed heavily and struggled into a sitting position, pouting. "It's just. It was our first time! And it had to be at _Malfoy Manor_, I mean...come on. Of all the places, we had to pick my bloody creepy house. I wanted it to be special."

Slouching against the headboard, cool against his bare back, Scorpius pulled Rose closer to him, his hands wandering under his blue shirt, hanging off of her thin figure.

Rose giggled and took his face in both of her hands. "Scorpius. It _was _special. It doesn't matter where it was. It's me and you and the location doesn't affect that."

Scorpius grinned and blushed. "I love you, you know that?" Rose snuggled up against his bare chest and slipped her hand into his.

_She was absolutely right. As usual._

**Please, please, please review. I really just love your feedback!**

**XOXO**


	34. Pants

**Wore Count: 517**

"What're you doing, Rosie?" Scorpius sleepily staggered into the kitchen.

Rose looked up mid-bite and nodded curtly at him. _Who did he think he was, calling her Rosie?_ She flipped the page of her book and tucked an orange curl behind her ear.

Scorpius thought she looked beyond ridiculous. Her waves were knotted in a massive bun on top of her head. _Yes, _her hair was _that _long that she could just loop it on top of her head without a hair elastic. Another thing. She wasn't wearing pants, just an oversized horribly orange tee-shirt that clashed violently with her hair.

Scorpius had noticed this about Rose over the past three weeks they'd spent at the Burrow. Rose seemed to think it was _okay _to just not wear pants to bed. Alright, so every other member at the burrow was her blood relative, so he supposed this might be understandable. But still…she really ought to wear pants.

And it was _two_ o'clock in the morning. Rose had this weird habit of coming to the kitchen, at this precise time, pulling the milk, skim, out of the refrigerator and pouring herself a bowl of cereal. Then she would sit cross legged on the counter, reading a book and eating. Still not wearing pants.

"Why are you here again, Scorpius?" She asked, glancing up with wide, brown eyes, looking him up and down. He had no idea why she was doing this_. He_ wasn't the one not wearing pants.

He shrugged, hopping up on the counter next to her, "Can't sleep."

This was entirely untrue. He'd been setting his alarm for the past five nights so that he could come down to spend some quality time with Rose. Seeing as how every time he tried to speak with her in the company of the rest of her family, Ronald Weasley would give him looks that gave him nightmares, these nighttime meetings was really the only way.

Scorpius reached for her bowl of cereal. He was hungry.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Rose protested, wrestling the spoon out of his hand.

"I'm hungry too!" Scorpius pouted.

That was the first time Scorpius had ever used his sad face on Rose Weasley. They were only twelve, but it still melted her heart. He just looked so hopeless and adorable. His cheeks had gone all pink; his shaggy blonde hair was a tousled mess, and his big, big gray eyes…

Rose released the spoon. And Scorpius gave the most precious grin.

There was only one thing to this day that melted Rose Weasley's heart more than Scorpius's sad face… and that was when he smiled.

But these things took time. It took Rose four and a half years to realize why she couldn't resist his pout or why her heart skipped a beat when he flashed that dimpled grin. It took Scorpius two to realize he really didn't mind it all that much if Rose didn't wear pants. It took him four to realize he actually _preferred _when she didn't.

**You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You're the best ever.**

**Please give me some feedback. I'm working on a little Albus-Rose bonding. Not that I'm sick of Rose/Scorpius fluff...I just need a little break.**

**XOXO**


	35. Beautiful

**Word Count: 433**

Rose sat, arms crossed, in the uncomfortable plastic chair in the Hospital Wing. She tapped her foot on the stone floors and chewed her lip. A bruised and battered Scorpius lay sound asleep in the cot.

She wanted to be the first one he saw when he woke up.

Not because she loved him or anything, but because she was _furious _with him,

"Rosie?" Scorpius croaked, pushing himself up to a sitting position and wincing. He went to brush his hair out of his face, but found that his entire left arm was very sore and bandaged. "What happened?"

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED? What happened was _you_ punched Joey Hickle in his beautiful face!" Rose hopped to her feet and wagged a finger at her best friend

"Beautiful?"

Rose glared. "Yes, Scorpius. He is beautiful."

"He deserved it." Scorpius practially growled.

"Oh!" Rose gave a humorless laugh, "Did he? Do tell, Scorp, why exactly is that?"

"He…" Scorpius had gone rather pink.

"Excuse me?"

Scorpius took a deep breathe. "He said he fancied you and-"

"You hit him because he liked me?"

"Well, yes. But-"

"No! Scorpius! You can't just go around hitting boys because they say they fancy me!"

"But, Rose-

"No. No 'buts,' this is inexcusable and I am never speaking to you again." Rose crossed her arms and marched away from his bed.

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh. She was such a drama queen. "_Okay, _Rosie."

Rose whipped around angrily. She stared at him for a moment before smiling softly. "Sorry, that was a bit melodramatic." She went very serious. "But actually, Scorp. You can't punch boys, boys who are bigger than you and can land you in the Hospital Wing. Especially with so little reason."

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Won't happen again!"

It did. Again. And again and_ again_.

It wasn't like he could control it. He wouldn't go around picking fights with sixth years had he been able to. That'd just be daft. But hearing Rose's name coming out of some other boys mouth...it caused this green monster to possess his body.

After a brief moment of silence, Scorpius pouted. "Rosie, do you really think Joey Hickle is that attractive?"

"Absolutely."

Scorpius gasped. "As beautiful as me?"

Rose looked at him and grimaced. He sure didn't look beautiful right now with a black eye and his lip split open. These physical ailments did not prevent his sad face from melting her heart. She perched herself on the edge of his bed and gave his knee a gentle pat. "Absolutely not, Scor. You're always number one."

Scorpius gave a slow grin.

_Yes, yes he was._

**I know I said I was sick of Rose-Scorpius fluff...but I wasn't. :)**

**Please, please, PLEASE review**

**XOXO**


	36. Double Whammy

**Word Count: 319**

Rose fell into the overstuffed armchair next to Albus's in the back corner of the library and took a shaky breathe. She bit back a sob and fiddled with the end of her long, red ponytail.

Albus looked up briefly from his Herbology essay. It was due next period and he'd only just started ten minutes ago. "What's up, Rosie?"

"I screwed up."

Albus set his essay down by the lamp and turned to face his favorite cousin.

One look at her and he knew something must be horribly wrong.

For starters she was wearing her glasses, something she only did when she was _truly _feeling awful. Not to mention the fact that she'd pulled on the "sobbing sweater." The "sobbing sweater" was a ridiculously oversized, hunter green sweater that belonged to Rose's father. It was embroidered with a giant, gold "R" on the front and it fell almost to her knees. She _always _wore this sweater when the waterworks came out.

Albus pursed his lips and gave her a sympathetic look. "D'you wanna talk about it."

She shook her head and bit her lip. A single tear trickled down her freckled cheek, dripping sadly off her quivering chin and landing on the sweater. She scrambled over the arm of her chair, falling clumsily on top of her dark haired cousin.

Rose proceeded to use his shirt as a tissue. Albus just rubbed her back and patted her head. Herbology would have to wait.

There was something special about being cousins _and_ best friends. It was a double whammy. Because family _has _to be there for you. Best friends _want _to. Albus wasn't best friends with Rose because he had to, he was because he wanted to. He _wanted _to be there for her all the time, everyday. So yes, he was _the _best best friend ever because he was both. He was the best friend who's like your family, but actually is.

**Thank you so much for all the feedback guys! I've almost hit 200 reviews and you have NO idea how happy that makes me. As a special present to you all, please in your review leave me some situation you would like me to do a one-shot on and it's yours. From me to you. And I'll do them all within the week. So PLEASE review! I LOVE YOU**

**XOXO**


	37. The Gryffindor Cousinhood

**Word Count: 568**

There was a loud crack and James, grinning deviously, appeared in the doorway to Rose's bedroom.

"Stop _doing _that, James." Rose groaned, pushing herself up sleepily and brushing her hair back from her face. "Merlin. Just go away."

It was the Summer after his seventh year and James, very young for his year, had just come of age. He was being _beyond_ annoying. He didn't do anything without magic anymore. If he wanted to walk two steps, he would apparate. Take off his shirt to go swimming? He'd set it on fire, whilst putting a cooling charm around himself. It was getting ridiculous.

"Well, that's no way to greet your favorite cousin, Rosie." James sauntered into her room, leaning against her dresser and crossing his arms coolly over his chest.

"You aren't my favorite cousin." Rose gave a sickeningly sweet smile, hopping out of bed and stretching, her pale pink tank top inching up to reveal her flat stomach.

James gasped loudly. "Rose! I am so _wounded. _You're just in denial. I know you love me." He smirked.

Rose snorted, peeling off her tank top and pulling a pale blue sundress over her head. This was normal: unclothing in front of James. She was closer to him than Hugo. She stepped out of her pajama shorts and pursed her lips, looking at her collection of shoes before turning to answer her cousin.

"James, I may have loved you at one point. But any affection towards you has _died _in the past week. Not only have you broken my arm, dyed every article of my clothing pink, used me as a lab rat for your stupid joke things _without _my permission, broken my favorite mug…all these things I could overlook. But no! You have also stabbed me in the back!"

"I _have _not!" James protested. He pouted. He looked like a five year old.

Rose gave him a look. "Puh-lease, Jamesie. You think I don't know it was you who told my father about Scorpius? I'm not daft."

James looked genuinely confused. "Rose, I would never. You keep my secrets. I keep yours. Gryffindor cousinhood." He spit on his palm and held out his hand for her to shake. "I promise."

He meant business.

The "Gryffindor cousinhood" was something James and Rose had a established three years earlier when Rose had been in second year. One night James had come back to the Gryffindor common room, completely wasted. He spilled all of his secrets to her and the next morning panicked and forced her into this stupid two person group to assure that he wouldn't have to worry about his love of bubble baths being spilled to the whole school.

Rose sighed, but spit on her hand as well. James took his rituals very seriously. She shook his hand and then reached out to wipe her palm on his jeans. "Then who did?"

"Louis." They both growled.

Rose was practically seething. "I hate him and his stupid French. If Daddy kills Scorpius, I am going to tear that cheese eating monkey apart limb by limb."

"I will help!" James grinned. He then proceeded to apparate all over her room.

"I am going to _kill _you!" Rose reached out to grab her cousin, but he quickly apparated across the room. He then proceeded to levitate her shoes, creating a tornado like effect around her, and transfigure her pillows into the shape of reproductive organs.

**This ones for you "ToCatchYouWhenYouFall" I always think of Rosie and James having a very teasing, sort of sibling like relationship. Please review guys. I love you all.**

**XOXO**


	38. The Face

**Wore Count: 530**

Rose fell backwards onto Scorpius's four poster.

She'd no idea where he would be. It was nine o'clock on a Thursday morning and she _knew _he had this free. She'd already been looking for him in the library, the Great Hall, and all his other favorite hiding places, but there was no sign of him.

As a last resort she'd marched her way into the dungeons and down the stairs to the Slytherin fifth year boys' dormitory. Empty. Her best friend was nowhere in sight.

His bed was unmade and littered in graded papers, books, and unfolded clothing. It also smelled exactly like him. She would have been perfectly content to lie there for the remainder of her free period breathing in the intoxicating aroma that surrounded his bunk.

Rose sat up suddenly, pushing her waves out of her face. _Of course! _

She took off at a sprint towards the Gryffindor tower.

There he was.

Scorpius was leaning against the stone wall at the landing of the staircase leading up to the fifth year girls' dormitory with his arms crossed and looking devilishly handsome. His platinum blonde hair was adorably disheveled and his cheeks flushed pink when he saw her.

"Rosie. I have been waiting here for you for the past…" He glanced at his watch. "Twenty three and a quarter minutes. Where _have _you been?"

"Looking for _you_," Rose sneered, "I was actually just sitting on your bed…"

"How dare you invade my personal space like that? Rose!" Scorpius pushed himself away from the wall, following Rose over to the fireplace where she collapsed in a tired heap on the ground.

"Eh. You don't care...May I borrow your Potions book for next period?"

"We have that together. So, no."

Scorpius fell into an arm chair. Rose crawled over and placed her chin on his knee, her hands folded on his upper thigh.

She pouted. "Will you be my partner then?"

"Rosie, how many times must I tell you…your puppy dog face is atrocious. If you want something you should just flash that lovely, little smile of yours." He pinched her cheek and she wrinkled her nose at him before giving a brilliantly white smile. "Much better. I'd be delighted to be partners."

"And for the record my sad face is just as good as yours!" Rose scrambled to her feet, smoothing her skirt and placing her hands on her hips.

Scorpius laughed. "Puh-lease, Rosie. You ain't got nothing on me. Nobody beats this face."

His eyebrows dipped in, his plump lower lip jutted out and his big, gray eyes went wide as Frisbees. Rose couldn't help but pout as well. She nodded sadly. "Scor, stop, you make me want to cry."

"Told you!" He grinned widely. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

"I've already eaten."

Scorpius pouted and Rose stomped her foot angrily. "_Fine. _You know, Scor, one of these days I'm going to become immune to that face and you're going to stop getting whatever you want."

"That will be a very sad day."

That day never came.

**Please, please, _please _review guys. I love alerts and favorites too :) But just a quick little note makes my week. Don't you want to make my week? I love all of you for reading these one-shots. You have no idea how happy it makes me when I have a little review email.**

**XOXO**


	39. Christening

**Word Count: 571**

Rose pulled her shirt over her head, kicking open the door to her bedroom sleepily. She popped out her hip, pushing the door shut behind her and tossed the oversized, mint green shirt in a pile of dirty clothes. Miss. Weasley was just about to undo her coral bra when she noticed the seventeen year old boy sitting on her bed.

She let out a little squeak and her hand flew to her heart. "Bloody _hell_!" She hissed, padding over to her bed.

"Merlin, woman, cover up," Scorpius grinned and tossed his cloak at her. Rose did not catch it and it fell to the oak floors.

"_Why _are you here? My father is going to _murder _you!" Rose whispered harshly.

"Calm down, Rosie. Your parents haven't been home for the past six hours and they won't be returning until tomorrow afternoon." Scorpius reclined on her twin size bed, folding his arms behind his head and pursing his lips. "You really ought to read your father's letters."

"How would you know the whereabouts of my parents?"

"I, unlike you, pay attention when your dad tells you the dates of his absences…I must take advantage of these times so that I can properly shag my girlfriend." Scorpius sat up and gave a huge, dimpled smile.

"Oh…_gross_!" Rose wrinkled her freckled nose and shook her head furiously, "We are not doing _that _in my bedroom. I sleep here!"

She wandered into her closet and wiggled out of her tight jeans and into a pair of boxers, but did not grab a shirt. Scorpius found this very distracting.

"You didn't care so much when it was _my _bed!" He called after her.

When Rose shuffled back over, he reached out a tan, Quidditch toned arm, hooking it around her bare middle and pulling her towards him.

"Well…_that's_ different. Your bed is much comfier and bigger than mine," Rose giggled and straddled her boyfriend, pulling a curtain of curls to one side of her face. She placed her hands by his hips, fingering the waist band of his jeans. She was teasing him

"We don't need much room." Scorpius ran his hands up her sides, "Need I remind you of the telephone booth, broom closet, potions store room, and third floor bathroom?"

Rose flushed bright red and opened her mouth to say something, but Scorpius sat up slightly, tangling his hands in her long tresses and pulling her face to his. She smiled into the kiss, "I suppose it's only fair…"

Just then the door to Rose's bedroom banged open violently. Rose squeaked again and fell flat against Scorpius, whose arms immediately locked protectively around her.

"Nice to see you Scorp, Ro." Hugo Weasley twirled his wand between two fingers, leaning against her door frame. Rose cracked open one eye and then buried her face in Scorpius's musky smelling shirt.

Scorpius struggled out from under her, dug into the pocket of his jeans and fished out three galleons, which he chucked at his girlfriend's little brother.

Hugo counted the money and wagged his finger at the pair before exiting,"Next time it'll cost four. I'm going to the Potter's. Mum and Dad are back from France by twelve. Don't get caught."

Rose breathed a sigh of relief and wrestled Scorpius's shirt over his head, pressing kisses up his collar bone. "Now where were we?"

**I AM SO SORRY! I have been gone for forever. So long that I'm only just seeing the new and improved fanfiction. I understand if you all have stopped reading, but I'm back! Hopefully updates will be more regular for the summer. Love you all.**

**XOXO**


	40. Late Night Lies

**Word Count:610**

Albus Pottter and Scorpius Malfoy sat on the cool, oak floors of the bedroom they shared over the Summer holiday at the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow. The two of them were talking about which fifth year girl had the nicest legs, when Rose slipped quietly into the room, pushing the door shut gingerly behind her.

"Lily will shoot me if she knows I ditched her for you two."

"I'm sure she'll get over it eventually." Albus shrugged, beckoning for her to sit down.

"Chocolate frog?" Scorpius held up the squirming chocolate which Rose happily shoved in her mouth.

"What were you two talking about?" Reaching across Scorpius's lap for a fizzing whizbee, Rose pulled her thick orange curls to one side of her neck.

The boys gave each other a look.

"Classes." Albus lied smoothly, but Scorpius had gone bright red.

"I do _not _want to go back to school. It's going to be bloody awful." Rose stated matter of factly, tucking her bare legs underneath herself and popping the candy into her mouth. She decided it wasn't the most comfortable positions and propped a pillow on Scorpius's outstretched legs before reclining with her head in his lap.

"I can't wait. I just love my homework and rumor has it fifth year is _really _easy." Albus drawled sarcastically and crawled into his bottom bunk. "I'm spent. Let's get some rest."

Rose groaned and pressed her cheek against Scorpius's bare leg. "No, don't go to bed. I don't want to go back to Lily's room."

Scorpius reached out one of his big, cold hands and smoothed her red waves. He smiled down softly at her. "Why don't you just stay here with us?"

Rose pursed her lips and turned to look at her cousin. "Will Lily be all snarky if I do? She's been all snappy and sensitive lately."

Albus shrugged and yawned, sleep clouding his big green eyes. "She's always been a bitch. Stay with us."

Scorpius gave a goofy grin, "We're more fun anyways."

Rose rolled her eyes, but smiled back and pushed herself to her feet. She offered him a hand, which he accepted.

"Can I have your extra pillow, Al?" Rose asked once she had successful pulled Scorpius to his feet.

When he didn't answer, she spun around and found her cousin sound asleep, the wrinkles usually etched into his forehead, smoothed away. She smiled softly and turned to Scorpius, who was stepping out of his pajama pants.

"Scor, why're you taking off your pants?"

"Because it's hot…" Turning a furious red, he busied himself looking for a pillow in the closet.

"I can't find one." He bit his lip and gave an apologetic look before breaking into a wide grin, "but we can just share."

Rose turned around to flick off the light as Scorpius slipped into his bed and held open the sheets for her. Padding over softly, she got in next to him and allowed him to drop the sheets and his toned arms around her. "G'night, Rosie."

Rose snuggled into his chest and breathed into his tee-shirt. "For the record, I'd say Georgia has the nicest legs, but Poppy's got a nice ass"

Scorpius blushed and tucked her chin under his head. "You hear everything, don't you?"

"I'm a nosy eavesdropper. I will not deny it and I have no shame." One of her warm, smooth legs tangled between his. He snorted at her bluntness.

"I'd have to agree with you on Georgia and Poppy." Scorpius breathed sleepily and his eyelids fluttered shut. He pulled her closer. Of course this was a lie. Rose _clearly_ had the best legs of anyone in their grade.

**It has been forever. I am the worst, but review and I'll update real soon.**

**XOXO**


	41. Cats Out of the Bag

**Word Count: 617**

Rose pushed open the door to the Potters' kitchen with her hip and tripped backwards over the threshold. Her pastel green dress wasn't zipped, leaving a bare sliver of creamy white skin exposed, and she was only wearing one high heel.

Albus, Scorpius, James, and Hugo, drinking glasses of champagne, studied the stumbling girl as she finished wrestling on her right shoe. Her orange curls hung loose around her rosy face, tumbling around her pale, slightly sunburned freckled shoulders.

"Whatcha doin', Rosie?" Hugo giggled over his champagne. He was only fourteen and probably shouldn't have drunk as much as he had, but it was a wedding and his older cousins would've made fun of him had he declined.

"Why are you drinking the champagne _before_ Victorie and Teddy's wedding?" Rose cocked her eyebrow at her younger brother before slipping Scorpius's glass out of his fingers and downing the rest of it. He pouted at her, but she only rolled here eyes, turning around for him to zip her up.

Scorpius gulped and stared at her bare back, the three freckles between her shoulder blades and the thin green strap that has slid off her shoulder. He went to zip it up, but it was stuck. His fingers lingered on her soft skin and he took the briefest moment to press his forehead to her back with his hands on her waist before leaning back. "Sorry, I think I broke it."

"Merlin, James, Albus!" She pulled away from him and backed into James, "Zip me up!"

James effortlessy zipped the dress after tipping back the rest of his champagne and flicking his wand at the rest of the empty glasses, floating them back to the cabinet. Then he straightened his light gray dress robes, beckoning for his minions to follow him out of the kitchen. The boys obliged, marching after him, matching champagne induced grins turning up their mouths.

Rose hung back to tuck away the bottle of champagne they'd left out and to straighten up the kitchen before Grandma Molly had a conniption. She was putting away a forgotten glass in the cabinet over the sink when someone pulled her orange waves to one side of her neck and began pressing kisses down the other, stopping at the hollow below her jaw. He paused there to lean his chin on her bare shoulder.

"I like you this height."

"Don't get used to it," Rose smiled, shutting the cabinet, before spinning around to face him and draping her arms around his neck. "And what _are _you doing. Kissing me in such a public area. There are _people _here! "

Scorpius leaned in to kiss her, effectively silencing the redheaded girl. He mumbled against her lips, "Can't we drop the secret relationship thing?"

"If you want my father to murder you in your sleep…" She giggled and ran her hand through his disheveled hair.

"I'm a big boy now. I can take him." Scorpius puffed out his chest and Rose leaned in to kiss him.

Just then Hugo swung open the door to the kitchen. His eyes went wide and he let out an embarrassingly girlish squeal. "_What?"_

Scorpius pulled back, took one look at Hugo and turned to Rose. "Looks like the cats out of the bag!"

He then slipped his hand into hers and didn't let go for the rest of the day, even when Mr. Weasley gave him a look he was sure he'd have bad dreams about.

**PLEASE review! I love you all.**

**XOXO**


	42. Little Brothers

**Word Count:447**

Rose set her mug of tea down on the granite counter, keeping her hands wrapped around the hot ceramic. It was two o'clock in the morning and only she and Hugo were home as Ron and Hermione were on a trip to Switzerland for some ministry business.

She lazily stirred her tea, too hot to drink and inspected the ends of her hair. She was in dire need of a cut. Scorpius kept telling her not to cut it though so she hadn't, but it was really getting gross. The orange curls fell nearly to her waist; she could only imagine how long her hair would be if it were straight.

A muffled conversation wafted into the kitchen from the foyer and Rose abandoned her tea to go see if perhaps her parents had come home earlier, however instead of her middle-aged parents, she found her little brother locked in a passionate embrace with a blonde haired girl whose face she couldn't see, as it was apparently being chewed off.

Rose wrinkled her nose. "Oh _gross_." Then her eyes went wide. _Had she really said that aloud? _"Sorry! I didn't- I mean- I just- bye!"

Hugo just waved his hand in a shooing motion at his sister.

Rose rolled her eyes and stomped back to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later the front door clicked shut and Hugo ventured into the kitchen where Rose was sitting on the counter halfway through her tea and flipping through a book. She looked up and took in her brother's ridiculously mussed up hair, swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

"Hiya, Rosie."

"You disgust me."

"Oh I wouldn't be talking!"

Rose cocked an eyebrow and coolly replied. "I have no idea what you're referring to."

Hugo gave her a look and crossed his arms. "You realize that this house has ridiculously thin walls, and even I couldn't hear everything coming from your room I own seventy seven and half extendable ears. I am a very nosy person."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Hugh." She innocently took a sip of her tea.

"_Oh, Scorpius! No please don't sto- Scor!" _Hugo shrieked girlishly.

Rose narrowed her eyes and chucked her book at her little brother. He reached out with cat-like reflexes, snatching it out of the air and tossing it back at her. He _was _a keeper.

Rose pouted. "You know I was going to tell you about him at some point."

"Well now you don't have to." Hugo smiled softly. After a moment his sweet, sympathetic smile turned into a devilish grin. "But…you _do _have to tell Dad. Or I could just tell him…"

"You used to be nice, Hugo!" Rose hopped off the counter and shoved her brother.

He cackled deviously.

**It has literally been forever and I am the absolute worse. I would be so shocked if anyone was still following this story. If you are though, please, please review! I am out of school and ready to write so your encouragement and feedback would be much appreciated**

**XX**


	43. Welcome Home

**Word Count: 598**

Rose dropped her heavy bag at the door to her flat to fish in her coat pockets for her key. She was tired, the kind of tired that made the simplest of tasks seem draining. Her orange curls were damp, plastered to her forehead, and there was nothing else that she wanted more than to make a cup of tea and curl up on her bed with a good book after such a long time away from home. Her three week business trip to France had been fun at first, but by the fourth day all she'd wanted was to go home.

After letting herself in, she sighed heavily and peeled off her wet coat, not even bothering to hang it up. Her portkey home had been delayed four hours and while she'd expected to be home by dinner time, it was now nearly eleven o'clock at night. She'd unpack in the morning she told herself, depositing her shoes at the door and making her way toward the kitchen for a cup of tea.

She put the kettle on the stove, and padded towards her room to change while the water boiled. Halfway through pulling a nightgown on, Rose spotted a t-shirt Scorpius had left weeks earlier on her bed. Abandoning the nightgown, Rose reached for the t-shirt and had to sit down for a moment to talk herself out of crying.

She knew she'd see him soon, but it had been an emotional day and she hadn't seen him in three weeks. His hours at St. Mungo's were grueling and he hadn't been able to get any time off to come visit her, nor had she been able to visit him. It had been too long and of course the weekend she came home, he had a conference in Scotland. Just two more days, she told herself.

Thankfully the sharp whistle of the kettle pulled her out of her thoughts and she busied herself with the tea to stop herself from thinking of Scorpius sitting in a room in a different city with that ditzy blonde assistant of his fawning all over him.

With tea and book in hand Rose made her way into the living room. She set her tea down on the coffee table and went to collapse backwards onto the couch, but stopped at the last minute.

Scorpius Malfoy, his blonde hair a tousled mess, lay sound asleep on her couch holding a bouquet of crumpled daises in the crook of his right arm.

"Oh." She fell to her knees beside him and gently pried the flowers out of his hands, laying them on the coffee table beside her tea. She debated letting him sleep, but she was far too curious. "Scor!" She engulfed him in a huge hug and struggled onto the couch next to him. After a few moments he sleepily pressed his cheek to her hair and said "Hi."

"Why're you sleeping on my couch?"

He pulled her tighter to his side, "You were supposed to be home earlier. I wanted to surprise you! And I waited and I ate your food and I cleaned your kitchen and then I got tired." He shrugged.

"But what about your conference?"

"Priorities, Rosie." He grinned down at her.

"You are the cutest thing ever." She pressed a kiss to his temple.

He shrugged, "I just missed you. I don't see how that's cute."

"You brought flowers!"

"Man's gotta treat his lady right." Scorpius winked.

Rose rolled her eyes.

**Sorry for any typos or anything! I wrote this in roughly ten minutes! Please, please, please review!**

**XX**


	44. Prostitute

**Word Count: 369**

When Rose walked into the kitchen, Ron took one look at her and spewed his coffee all over the counter.

"Was your coffee bad?" She asked as she stood on tiptoes to get a bowl down for cereal.

"No." His voice came out in a squeak.

Rose watched her father as she poured her cereal. He looked green, as if he might be sick.

"Well then why'd you spew it all over the place? Did something terribly shocking happen?" She gestured to _The Daily Prophet_ Ron had been reading.

Ron shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, when the door to the kitchen banged open and Albus and Scorpius shuffled into the large room.

Albus, still in his pajamas rubbed his eyes sleepily and made his way to the refrigerator, "Mornin'"

Rose thought it was odd that Scorpius hadn't followed suit, as usually nothing could get in the way of him and his breakfast.

Scorpius did nothing to hide his roaming eyes. He looked her up and down twice and then pursed his lips, "Rose, what the _hell_ are you wearing?"

Rose looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a shirt, which supposed was getting a little small and a skirt, which now that he mentioned it _was _rather short. It was probably the boots that had set them off.

"A skirt…"

"And a very low cut shirt. Jesus Christ, Rosie, go change." Scorpius had gone bright red.

Rose scowled at Scorpius and then turned to her father accusingly, "And I suppose that's why you spit out your coffee as well?"

Ron nodded mutely at his daughter.

She sneered at her boyfriend and her father, "You're both ridiculous, I'm not changing."

Albus, his arms laden with fruits and pastries, jerked his head to the right, beckoning for Scorpius to follow him out of the kitchen. The two boys slipped out silently.

That left just Rose and Ron.

"It's not so bad, Rose, it's just _strange _seeing you-" Ron began awkwardly. _How did you tell your daughter she looked like a slut?_

But before Ron could finish Hugo walked into the kitchen, "Merlin, Rose you look like a prostitute."

Rose stomped angrily out of the kitchen up to her room to change.

**Pretty please review.**

**XX**


	45. Just Friends

**Word count: 691**

Scorpius Malfoy walked into a side table and did a painful sort of front flip, banging his head on the ground and landing in a broken heap. He groaned into the carpet and did not move.

It was one o'clock in the morning and he knew he really shouldn't be in the Gryffindor common room but when a girl as good looking as Tessa Jenkins asks you to make out in her common room, you don't protest.

He cracked open one eye. _How embarrassing would it be if she had just seen his clumsy moment?_ But, Tessa had already retreated to her room. He struggled to his feet, brushing off the seat of his pants.

"You okay there, Scorp?" Rose grinned devilishly as she clambered through the portrait hole.

Scorpius jumped. "Damn it, Rosie. You scared me!" He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and gave a little shake.

Rose Weasley grinned widely at her best friend. She crossed her arms over her chest and popped out her hip, giving him a look. "Whatcha doing in my common room at one o'clock in the morning?"

_Scorpius_ blushed right up to the tips of his ears and fiddled uncomfortably with the hem of his faded red tee-shirt. "Uh…you know…"

"Mhmm." Rose raised her eyebrows at him, peeling off her heavy fall coat and tossing it on a chair. She was wearing a dark blue tank top, checkered boxers, and fuzzy socks. Her hair hung loose and her cheeks were flushed.

Now it was Scorpius's turn to give her a look. "What were _you _doing?"

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she flopped down onto the couch. Scorpius walked around and perched himself on the edge of an arm chair.

She sat up and hugged herself, a ridiculously large smile spreading across her face. "I was with Jeremy."

"_Sixth_ year Jeremy?"

Rose nodded giddily and hopped up to her feet.

Scorpius studied her as she skipped around the common room. He took in her swollen lips, mussed up hair, inside out tank top; his blood boiled. Jeremy was a womanizing, sixteen year old and Rose was sweet and innocent.

She paused. "Wait. Why are you here? Wait! Wait! I've got it. Tessa Jenkins. _Score!_ " Rose was a flurry of energy and excitement. She skidded over to Scorpius. "Spill. I want to hear everything!"

But Scorpius had suddenly lost all interest in raven haired, leggy Tessa Jenkins. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair again, causing it to stick up in the back. "You know your tank top is on inside out, right?"

Rose flushed and grinned sheepishly. "Woops."

She glanced around to make sure no one else was in the common room before peeling it off and turning it the right way around. She stood facing him, wearing only the pajama shorts and a black bra while she jabbered away about something.

Scorpius's mouth went dry. Rose was thin and petite, but had er-blossomed over the summer. She was his very best friend and he most definitely did _not _think of her like _that _but... "Bloody hell, Rosie" he whispered and readjusted his sweatpants while she pulled her shirt back on.

"-and then we almost got caught by Fred and can you even _imagine _what he would have said? I'd be dead."

Scorpius was still bright red from her brief topless state, but he replied coolly, "Merlin, Rose. Jeremy is almost seventeen years old and you know what he does with girls. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Scor. I'm not stupid."

"I'm just saying…please be careful." His grey eyes were desperate and Rose melted a little. His concern was sweet.

"You have nothing to worry about, Scorpius. I'm a big girl."

But she wasn't. She was fifteen years old and naïve and the next week when Jeremy dumped her for some fifth year slag who put out, Scorpius marched right up to Jeremy, twice his size, after Quidditch practice and punched him square in the face.

What were friends for?

**Please, please, please review. Sorry if there were any typos, I didn't really edit this!**

**XX**


	46. Baby

**Word Count: 402**

Scorpius dropped the ceramic bowl and it broke into eight jagged pieces upon collision with the tile floor. His hands fell to his sides and he made no move to pick up the mess he'd made.

"Scor?" Rose, wide eyed, took another step into their kitchen, "Please say something."

But Scorpius didn't say anything. He didn't move. His face was completely expressionless, his gray eyes vacant and his cheeks flushed pink.

"Scor," She repeated and gingerly stepped around the shards of plaster to reach the blonde haired man. Her hand closed around his wrist and he looked down at her thin fingers as if they were foreign, as if they had never done that before, as if they hadn't been married for four years. "Say something. Anything!"

Rose was becoming very concerned. It was unlike Scorpius to be quiet.

But when Scorpius looked up from his wrist he was grinning widely. She smiled back so enthusiastically that her eyes crinkled shut.

Scorpius scooped her off the ground, dancing her around the kitchen, saying something she couldn't hear over his kisses and sporadic bursts of laughter. His lips crashed against hers so fiercely she felt like they were seventeen again and in a broom closet between classes.

But as quickly as it had begun he'd dropped to his knees to press his cheek against her thick winter sweater. He looked up at her and grinned boyishly. "This is so exciting."

He pushed up her sweater and grabbed each hip with a big hand, pulling her waist towards him. He stared intently at her stomach and began to talk.

"Hey little guy. It's me- Scorpius-er I mean, its your Daddy. I know you probably can't hear me right now but me and Rosie are going to love you so much. We're going to smother you and spoil you and love you so much."

Rose smiled and smoothed a hand over his disheveled blonde hair.

Scorpius hopped to his feet, suddenly very serious. "Rose. We are naming it John or Bob or Joe or Will. There will be no Scorpius's or Draco's or Astoria's or flower names or any other weird shit names our families decided were acceptable to name children."

Rose laughed. "That's a shame I really love Iguana. I think it could go either boy or girl."

**I'm sorry it's been forever. I was at camp for the past month without any internet access.**

**I thought it might be nice to have a one shot of Scor and Rose a little further along in their lives. Pretty please review! I'll update as soon as possible.**

**XX**


	47. Certainly

**Word Count: 530**

Scorpius wrapped a towel around his waist and ran a hand through his wet hair before venturing back into his room. It wasn't his room really, but for June, July, and August, he certainly considered it. Technically speaking it was the Potter's guest bedroom, but he'd stopped being a guest at their house years ago; Harry and Ginny treated him like any of their other children. Hell, they'd sent him a howler or two and if that didn't say "you are my child" than what did?

So yes, he would call this "guest bedroom" his own.

Scorpius eased the door shut quietly behind him. Lily's room was right across the hall and she was both a light sleeper and terribly cranky in the mornings.

He was half dressed by the time he noticed the red haired girl sound asleep in his bed. He peered curiously at her, unsure whether it was Lily, Roxanne, Lucy, Molly, Dominique, or Rose as she was laying on her stomach and all he could see was a mess of orange curls and a thin, pale arm.

Immediately he was very aware that it was Rose because the supposedly sleeping Weasley had sat up and grabbed him by the belt loops, pulling him on top of her.

"Whoa there, Weasley." Scorpius propped himself over the smaller girl, his elbows on either side of her head.

"Took you long enough to notice I was in here." Rose whined, "I've been in here for twenty minutes!"

"I'm barely awake. Cut me some slack It's early," He yawned to prove his point.

"It's eight, that's hardly early." She squealed when he bowed his head down to press a kiss to her collarbone and his wet hair pushed against her cheek.

He looked up, "What?"

"Your hair is wet."

"I _did_ just take a shower."

Rose pouted, "I'm offended you didn't ask me to join."

"Well, I didn't know you were coming over." He offered.

She pursed her lips, "Fair enough." Her hands snaked around his bare torso and worked their way up his Quidditch toned back. He continued his kisses across her collarbone, moving up her throat and along her jaw.

"Oi!" A Potter banged violently on the door and Scorpius immediately rolled off of Rose and fell to the ground, waiting to figure out which family member had caught him.

Harry Potter cracked the door open, "Your room is a shithole, Scor. If you're going to have a girl over, you should really clean up and you really ought to tell us. And Gin says no cinnamon rolls until you and Al pick up the yard."

"Alright, _Dad_."

Harry rolled his eyes and waved his hand at his niece and Scorpius, "So you two just finish your 'business' and then you run along and do your chores and be down for breakfast by ten. Is that enough time for you two to do your thing?"

Scorpius, mortified, called after Harry, "You are _so _embarrassing" and Rose flipped onto her stomach, burying her face in his pillow.

Yes. This was certainly his room and the Potter's were certainly his family.

**I LOVE all your feedback! Please review and tell me what you want more of. More Scorpius fluff? A little Daddy-Daughter? Cousins? Brothers? Help me out here! I love you all.**

**XX**


	48. May Second

**Word Count: 476**

Rose place the cardboard coffee mug in her father's left hand and slipped her hand into his right.

"Eight sugars, two creams." She said and he nodded thankfully before bringing it up to his lips to take a sip. They exited the coffee shop in silence and made their way down the street with their hands intertwined.

"Right or left?" She asked when they came to a fork in the road.

Rose knew which way to go. Of course she did. She'd been doing this for fifteen years. She could walk this in her sleep. But sometimes, when Ron was so withdrawn in his thoughts you had to ask him the most basic of questions to keep him from drowning in his own mind.

Ron Weasley jerked his head to the right in answer and tossed his empty coffee cup in a trashcan on the side of the cobblestone street.

It was a foggy morning, rather cold for early May, and Rose hugged her thin sweater tighter around her shoulders.

Normally her father was at least somewhat perceptive and would've offered her his jacket. But not today.

Today was the one day a year that Ron was not a father or a husband or an Auror. No. May second was a day especially reserved for being a brother.

And Rose understood that.

So every May second, even though it was just before exams and the sun was finally coming out and it was a right pain to have to make up class, she came home to spend the day with her dad.

Ron was there for her every second of every day. Yes, he was a pain and overprotective and rash and embarrassing, but he was also fiercely kind and encouraging and warm and supportive and funny and her Daddy. He killed the bugs and turned on the nightlights and tucked her in.

And what's a daughter to do? How do you repay your father? Your father who doesn't need protecting from monsters under the bed or sixteen year old boys with bad intentions.

May second. That's how.

Those twenty four hours were Ron's monsters and spiders. That was the day he needed a hand to hold and a coffee with eight sugars. Even if he didn't say so, she knew. Rose figured if he could be there for her 364 days a year she could be there for him one day. Just one day she could put everything else aside and be there for her father.

They turned right and came into the graveyard. George was already there sitting on the wet ground, soaking through his corduroys. Rose looked at her uncle and then up at her father and met his blue eyes, brimming with tears.

She put her hand in his and didn't let go.

**So this was a little sad. In case you didn't figure it out, Rose and Ron are visiting Fred's grave on the day he died. Pretty please review. I have some Scorpius fluff as well that I'll put up later tonight or tomorrow. Your feedback is everything to me. Also excuse any typos. I wrote this very quickly.**

**XX**


	49. Breakable

**Word Count: 760**

Scorpius pulled a jumper over his head and took off at a sprint from the Qudditch pitch for the castle. It was cold and it looked like it was going to rain any moment. Practice had been grueling and his already aching legs protested as he ran up the hill, but it'd be worth the sore muscles if he missed the rain. Safe in the castle, Scorpius laughed as he watched Albus (who'd favored a slower pace so he could chat up the curvy fourth year beater) trekking up with his hair plastered to his forehead.

He turned from the window and was pondering whether to go to the library or his room first, when a red haired girl ran directly into him.

"Watch yourself, Weasley."

"Sorry, Scor," She squeaked and went to move away, but his hands on her shoulders kept her from escaping down the hall.

"Are you okay?" He held her an arms length away and examined her.

Her hair was down and wavy, slightly messy as though she'd just been sleeping. Her oversized jumper hung off one shoulder and her leggings had a hole in the knee. She wasn't wearing shoes, just a pair of wool socks and in her left hand she clutched a massive bag of chocolate frogs. This could only mean one thing: her friends were being mean.

While that might seem as though Scorpius was jumping to conclusions, he knew Rose very well and it wasn't so much jumping to conclusions as making an assumption based off past experience. Rose only ate that much chocolate when girls were being mean. She generally stuck to fruity candy for every other occasion.

"I'm fine." She said, shrugging off his hands, and turning away to continue down the hallway.

She'd practically sprinted away and Scorpius had to talk his aching legs into running after her.

"No you're not." He caught her wrist and she dropped the bag of chocolate.

"I said I was-" She started but stopped when she met his eyes, big and grey and full of concern. Her teeth caught her lower lip. _There was no use lying to Scorpius. _

Tears pooled in her brown eyes and she opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a strangled sort of sob.

Scorpius dropped her wrist and pulled her to his chest immediately.

It wasn't a fierce hug that constricted her airways or made her ribs a little sore, which was strange for Scorpius who generally treated her as if she were a brick of cement. Scorpius was not gentle with her. He was her best friend and if she shoved him in the hallways he'd push her back doubly as hard. When he hugged her he crushed her fiercely to his chest in a rather painful way. He knew she wasn't breakable.

But this was different. This hug was ridiculously gentle, as if she were a delicate china doll. Rose hung there, limply, in his tender embrace for a moment, before her arms came around his shoulders. She stood on tiptoes to bury her face in the crook of his neck.

Rose knew he could bench more than his body weight, but in that moment he held her as if he couldn't lift two pounds. It was such a gentle, sweet moment. Nobody, except her father, had ever held her so tenderly; as though they might break her.

"Shh." His lips skimmed the top of her head and his hand came up to gently rub her back. "It's gonna be okay."

Rose melted into his arms and mumbled into his neck, "I know."

And she meant it. She knew it sounded stupid and clichéd so she didn't say it aloud, but everything would be okay if Scorpius held her like that. Everything was just fine and dandy if _anyone_ held you that way.

Scorpius released her to pick the bag of candy up. He gave her a look. "Bloody hell, Rosie. This weighs more than you do."

Rose gave a watery smile. He popped a chocolate frog into his mouth and held out the large bag in front of her face. "This is far too much for a girl of your stature. Luckily, I would be more than happy to help you out. Now come on, let's go snuggle and eat candy and I'll make everything better because I'm wonderful."

He put an arm gently around her shoulders. She wasn't breakable, but it was nice to be treated like she was every once in awhile.

**Please, please review!**

**XX**


	50. Say My Name

**Word Count: 671**

Scorpius didn't have much experience with children. He didn't have any younger siblings, nor any neighbors with children or any cousins to interact with. He'd only every babysat Victoire and Teddy's six year old, Remus (or Remy as most called him). Not to mention that he didn't exactly have a model father to look up to. So naturally he'd been quite concerned about the whole fatherhood thing when Rose had gotten pregnant.

He'd spent the entire nine months pouring through parenting books and observing families in parks and restaurants. But all that research had gone to shit when Max had been born. Babies were much tougher than he'd originally thought and you couldn't write a neat little list breaking down how to take care of them.

All that being said, he thought he was doing relatively well with Max.

Currently Scorpius was sitting cross legged on the cool tiles of the kitchen floor dressed in a tuxedo. He held a gurgling little boy, clad in pale blue, dinosaur patterned pajamas, an arms length away.

"Say 'Daddy,' Max!" He pleaded. Max looked at his father with big brown eyes and smiled before blowing a raspberry, but he didn't say anything.

" 'Daddy!' C'mon, Max, it's not so hard!" He tried again but the blonde boy only smiled and reached out for his father with pudgy little hands.

"Mummy!" Max called suddenly holding his arms out to Rose who had just entered the kitchen, trailed by Hugo. She was putting in her earring and explaining to her younger brother where Max's favorite teddy bear was, but upon seeing sweet little Max she crouched down next to her husband. Scorpius reluctantly handed his son over to his wife.

"Say 'Daddy'!" He begged one more time, "Please, Max. 'Daddy'!"

Max, who'd buried his button nose in the crook of his mother's neck looked up at his father and smiled before exclaiming, "Mummy!" and hugging Rose tighter.

Rose cuddled him closer to her and grinned over the top of his head at Scorpius, "That's right, Maxy, say 'Mummy's my favorite.'"

Scorpius stuck his tongue out at her and winced as Max obeyed with a giggle, "Mummy's my pave-rit."

"Jesus_ Christ_," Scorpius hopped to his feet, brushing off the seat of his black pants and turned to Hugo, "He's clearly having some trouble with names, so don't take it personally if he doesn't get yours."

Rose rolled her eyes and hoisted Max onto her hip, struggling to her feet. She placed him on the granite counter and moved over to press a kiss to Scorpius's jaw. "That's right, Scor. He _is_ having trouble with names. Now let's go. We're already ten minutes late for this party."

Both Scorpius and Rose kissed Max on the head and handed him off to Hugo. Max immediately placed a hand on either side of Hugo's face and exclaimed, "Oo-go!"

Hugo grinned smugly and turned toward Scorpius, "Oh _yes_, Scorpius, he certainly is having trouble with names."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes and was about to retort something snarky, but Rose placed a gently kiss on his shoulder, slipped her hand into his and ushered him towards the door before he could.

Four hours later when Rose and Scorpius returned home, slightly tipsy and rather tired, they found Hugo sound asleep on the couch with a small blonde boy curled up on his chest. Rose tossed her shoes aside and dropped to her knees in front of her brother and Max. She turned her head up to Scorpius.

"Oh they're so cute!"

Scorpius didn't reply, but he did agree.

Rose gently lifted Max up and he stirred, his little arms winding around her neck, "Waddy?" He said so softly that Scorpius nearly missed it. Max pulled away from his mother and said with his lower lip pushed out, "Where's Waddy?"

Scorpius nearly shrieked.

**Pretty please review. I wrote this rather quickly, so sorry if there's any grammatical or spelling errors. I'm also suffering from major writers' block right now so if you could leave me some ideas that you'd like in your review I would greatly appreciate it.**

**XX**


	51. Luck

**Word Count: 620**

Rose knew it was bad luck to let the groom see you on the wedding day. But desperate times called for desperate measures. So when she found the plain silver cuff links under the bureau in her room she immediately picked them up and made a beeline for the door.

Victoire caught her wrist, "Where are you going, Rose? The ceremony starts in ten minutes!"

Rose shooed her hand at the older girl, "It's fine," and slipped out of the room into the hallway before anybody else could stop her. She hurried up the stairs of the Burrow, hiking up the chiffon skirt of her dress and made her way towards her father's old room, where Scorpius was getting ready, surely stressing out about losing the cuff links Uncle Harry had given him on his fourteenth birthday.

Rose didn't bother to knock; she just pushed the door open and found Scorpius on his hands and knees looking under a bed.

"Hey, Scor, you missing something?"

Scorpius, halfway under the bed, shot up, banging the back of his head on the edge of the bed frame. Despite the distraction of his minor head trauma, when he looked up he had his hand clamped over his eyes. "Rose! It's bad luck."

Rose rolled her eyes and popped her hip out. "Scor, you're being ridiculous. And superstitious. I have something of yours that I think you'll be needing."

"Well that better be-" He started, but Rose interrupted him.

"You are so forgetful. Honestly." He was so forgetful sometimes. She felt like she was taking care of a five year old.

Scorpius struggled to his feet, leaving his left hand over his eyelids. Rose grabbed his right hand and placed the cuff links in his palm before closing his fingers around them.

Scorpius pursed his lips and moved his left hand away momentarily to glance at the contents of his other hand.

He groaned.

"What's wrong? You were looking for those, weren't you?" Rose asked, suddenly concerned.

Scorpius closed his eyes before replying sheepishly, "I didn't even realize I'd lost these." He clumsily attempted to fasten the cuff links on the sleeves of his starched white dress shirt. It was rather difficult to fasten cuff links with your eyes closed.

"Then what were you looking for?" said Rose.

Scorpius shrugged and went to sink onto the bed, but he missed by a good foot or so and fell flat on his arse. She giggled. He was so clumsy and adorable in his suit, with his hair a tousled mess and his cheeks all pink from making a fool of himself. _Merlin. She was head over heels._

The blonde man pushed himself up hurriedly. "I can't find my shoe."

Rose looked at him incredulously. _How did someone with feet as big as his lose their shoe? Especially someone with magical powers?_ "You are ridiculous."

She picked up his wand and said "Accio shoe."

Scorpius's shiny right shoe hiding beneath a garment bag, flew into her hand. She knelt before her soon to be husband and said, "I can't believe people think you're bright. I really don't understand how you got better N.E.W.T's than I did" before sliding his foot into the shoe and lacing it up.

Rose hopped to her feet.

Scorpius had turned bright red, "I'm nervous. I didn't think of using magic."

"Clearly," Rose snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Rosie," Scorpius grinned. With his eyes still closed he leaned forward to kiss her, but missed and ended up kissing the tip of her nose.

"Thank you for that, Scorpius. It was terribly romantic," Rose rolled her eyes and turned to leave, but Scorpius had caught her arm and tugged her to him. His eyes flew open briefly before fluttering shut as his lips fell against hers.

"Hey! That's bad luck," She mumbled against his lips. He pulled back and grinned at her with that goofy smile she'd come to adore.

"I _know _it's bad luck," His hands were warm on her upper arms, "But we don't need luck."

**That was for HannahMarie123 who asked for a Rose taking care of Scorpius in a mundane sort of way fic.**

** I wrote this rather quickly because some people have been complaining that I don't update quickly enough, for which I am sorry, but I am a very busy girl, so you must excuse me. The majority of you asked for some Max fluff, which I shall post either tonight or tomorrow. There will certainly be some of that, but if there's anything else you want PLEASE review and tell me. Reviews make my day. Thanks for reading.**

** And excuse typos and errors. There's certainly some in there. I barely proofread.**

**XX**


	52. Sleepover

**Word Count: 620**

Scorpius laid, half asleep, on the knit rug partially covering the hardwood floors of the nursery, with a little blonde haired boy, a tenth of his size, sound asleep on his bare chest.

He really ought to put Max in his crib and retreat to his own bed where Rose was out cold, but Scorpius was afraid if he moved Max he might wake up and it'd taken him ages to get the little munchkin to fall asleep. He wasn't sure he was ready to risk that.

Max's sleeping habits were really taking a toll on Mr. Malfoy. And he supposed that while sleeping on the floor of the nursery wasn't exactly comfortable, it was better than no sleep at all.

So he stayed put and drifted off.

Rose had gotten home from work five hours earlier and had gone straight to bed, not even bothering to change. It'd been a ridiculously long day. Now, three o'clock in the morning, Rose, ever the light sleeper, woke up from a book falling off the edge of the bed. She flipped on her stomach and turned to her right, expecting to see Scorpius, but instead found a stretch of empty bed. Rose pursed her lips and pushed herself off the bed, making her way to Scorpius's bureau. She peeled off her uncomfortable work clothes and slipped on one of her husband's t-shirts before exiting the room and walking down the hallway toward the nursery.

Standing in the doorway, she surveyed the messy room. Toys littered the floor and it looked as though Max had decided it would be fun to dump the contents of three unused boxes of diapers on the ground. Or perhaps Scorpius had. You could never know with him.

A young blonde man lay sound asleep on the ground wearing only a pair of grey sweatpants. A miniature version of him with the same messy blonde hair and pointed chin lay on him, sound asleep, his little chest rising up and down softly.

Rose bit her lip and made her way into the room. When she bent down next to the pair, Max opened his brown eyes- _her_ brown eyes- sleepily. "Mummy?"

"Shh, Max." She pressed a finger to his tiny lips and went to pick him up, but he opened his mouth in protest and let out a little wail which luckily didn't wake Scorpius. She continued in a whisper, "It's time for your own bed, Max. The floor's no place to sleep, silly."

Max stuck out his lower lip in an adorable pout. She smiled softly. He looked so sweet in his Spiderman pajamas with his blonde hair sticking up in the back. She couldn't bear to cut off his baby curls, so it was a bit overgrown.

Max's eyes lit up and he grasped her hand with both of his little ones, "Come sweep wif us, Mummy."

Scorpius looked up groggily and propped himself on his elbows, grinning, "Yeah, come sweep wif us, Mummy. Pwease!" Scorpius hoisted Max into the air easily and placed him on his right side. Then he opened his arms for Rose, who eased herself onto the ground on his other side, curling up against her husband's chest.

Max immediately clambered over Scorpius to squeeze between the two. He was out in seconds. Rose stroked her son's hair softly and looked up to say something to Scorpius, but when she did she found her husband sound asleep. She smiled softly and snuggled into the two men in her life.

The floor was hard and the rug was itchy and it shouldn't have been comfortable.

But it was.

**There's your Max fluff friends. I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who reviews. Your feedback legitimately makes me so happy. You have no idea. Next one hopefully coming up soon. Please review and thank you for reading.**

**XX**


	53. The Talk

**Word Count: 880**

Albus and Scorpius sat in Albus's bedroom one evening eating pizza. It was the summer before fifth year and while they'd both eaten massive amounts of food at dinner, their caloric intake these days was ridiculously high in order to keep up with the speed they were growing at.

They'd both practically doubled in size. Albus wasn't bulking up quite as much as his blonde best friend and perhaps that was why he was only on his second slice of pizza, while Scorpius was on his fourth. Scorpius was halfway through telling Albus a rather humorous and inappropriate tale involving James, a sixth year girl, the Greenhouse, and a carnivorous snapdragon-Venus flytrap hybrid when someone knocked unexpectedly on the door.

"Can I come in?" Harry Potter asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes!" Both boys chorused.

Harry slipped into the room and shut the door behind him. Albus continued to eat his pizza, leaning against the headboard while Scorpius, now full, placed his piece down and wiped his hands on his sweatpants. He observed Harry who was looking rather green and asked, "Are you okay, Mr. Potter?"

Normally Harry would've corrected him, telling Scorpius to call him Harry, but he only gulped and eased himself on the edge of Albus's bed.

"We need to have a chat, boys." Harry, still in his work clothes, tugged at his tie, which seemed to be strangling him.

"It wasn't our fault. We swear!" Albus sputtered immediately.

"We didn't mean any harm. It just happened!" Scorpius continued.

"We're real sorry," They said together, hanging their heads in shame.

Harry looked at the pair quizzically, "I have no idea what you two are talking about."

"Oh." Albus took one last bite, tossing his crust in the box, "We just figured we were in trouble."

"And it's always best to apologize right off the bat," said Scorpius, "But if we're not in trouble, then what is it?"

Harry rolled his eyes before continuing. _They were such trouble makers. _"Boys…you are getting older and-"

"Are you alright, Dad. You look ill."

"Just let me finish!" Harry snapped before continuing, "Where was I? Right...You two are getting older now and I'm sure you're starting to _feel _things, you might not have felt before and you're going to want to _express _those feelings in a way that-"

"Dad, are you trying to give us the sex talk?" Albus asked, grinning wickedly.

"Why! I think he is!" Scorpius returned the grin.

Harry scowled at his son and his bestfriend, "Yes."

"Shouldn't you be good at this? Haven't you already given it to James?" Scorpius teased and Harry continued to scowl.

"This really isn't necessary, Dad. We're _fifteen_. We _know_. Spare yourself the trouble."

"I'm sure you two don't know everything. Sex isn't something you do with the first girl you find sexually appealing. Sex is a very important and intimate act and it's crucial that when the time comes that you decide to start having sex that you use protection and-"

Albus interrupted quickly. While he and Scorpius had initially teased, now that Harry was getting into the nitty-gritty details,they'd do anything to make Harry stop speaking. It was going to get uncomfortable real fast if someone didn't stop him, "Dad! Really! They tell us this at school! There's a whole class!"

"A seminar! School wide! Terribly informative!" Scorpius piped quickly. Anything to get Harry to stop throwing the word "sex" around.

Harry let out a long, shaky breath. "Well…There is one thing they do not teach you in that seminar. I know you aren't technically my child, Scorpius, but Potter men treat women the way they are supposed to be treated and that means being respectful. I know it's hard as a teenage boy, but try not to confuse love with lust. Treat your ladies right."

Scorpius and Albus remained silent.

"Well," Harry placed his hands on his thighs and pushed himself up, "When the time comes for you two to express your feelings to some lucky girl just remember that there are consequences to your actions. So please be careful. I am not ready to be a grandfather. That goes for you as well, Scorpius."

The moment he had left the room Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"As if we don't know what sex is?" Albus said clutching his sides.

Later that night Scorpius got up to grab the jug of milk as he and Albus were eating cookies and could really use a beverage. Upon entering the kitchen he found Harry and Ginny in a rather compromising position.

Now, one would think that Scorpius, not technically part of the Potter family, would've retreated quickly back up the stairs, but Scorpius was no guest in this house.

He made his way over to the fridge, grabbed the gallon of milk and turned towards the two adults who immediately sprang apart, "Oh boy! Are you two 'expressing your feelings'? You better be 'careful with your actions', Mr. Potter! There are 'consequences to your actions'!" He cackled deviously, and retreated towards the door

Harry glared at him over the top of Ginny's head and said through gritted teeth, "Goodnight, Scorpius."

Scorpius smiled sweetly and waved goodbye.

_Ah, yes. He was certainly not a guest here._

**For RebellaGrayson who has asked for a Harry-Scor one-shot (but not like a broken record at all!) I know this isn't really about Rose, but it'll pertain to her eventually, won't it?**

**A/N Also, to those guests who reviewed asking questions. Max is around 2 in "Sleepover" and 1 in "Say My Name." **

**As for the guest who reviewed "The Gryffindor Cousinhood" I'm really not sure what you're trying to get at here. In order to do magic you must be of age. In order to apparate you must pass a test which you can only take once you are 17. James is seventeen and out of school, ergo able to do magic and pass his apparation test-which he has- and therefore able to apparate and do magic. I'm not sure what the confusion is here.****  
**

**Sorry about that, folks. I'd prefer to do that in a PM, but guests...Please review! I love you all so much for reviewing this. I've been having a really rough month and your reviews honestly make me feel so much better.**

**XX**


	54. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**Word Count: 525**

Scorpius hated his name. He would've rather been called Gaylord or something else equally as atrocious or…really anything else in the world. His only nickname was "Scorp" and that rhymed with "twerp."

Even worse was his full name _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_. How much more pretentious could he get? He hated himself. He hated it. The name was terrible.

But the worst thing for him was when people called him "Malfoy". That really got him. Because it only reinforced that no matter how hard he tried to separate himself from being a Malfoy and all the judgments and assumptions that came with the surname, it was a part of him. And its awfully hard to run away from yourself.

Maybe that was why he was drawn to Rose so much.

Even Albus had called him "Malfoy" before, but Rose no. She never did. Not even when she was positively livid at him, not when she was teasing or even when they were in the heat of competition. No. She never did because she knew how much he hated anything related to his family. So she stuck to Scorpius. And he loved her for it.

Scorpius was still terrible, there was no denying that, but when her perfect little mouth formed "Scorpius", it didn't sound so bad.

He could still remember the first time she'd said his name.

It was the third day of first year and he and Albus had just dropped their bags down in the Potion's classroom along with the other first year Slytherins when the Gryffindors started to trickle in.

A small, brown eyed girl with wavy orange hair and a smattering of freckles had hurried over to their table and fell into the chair beside Albus's. She immediately began talking a mile a minute.

Scorpius studied his hands while his only friend conversed with the girl he knew to be Rose Weasley. His father had pointed her out when they were in the station, saying that she was sure to be a know-it-all and judging from the vocabulary she was using with Albus, she most certainly was. It wasn't altogether obnoxious. Scorpius was more impressed if he was being honest.

"Hi, I'm Rose Weasley," She had said leaning over her cousin to peer at him.

Scorpius had looked up from his hands and grinned, blushing. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Scorpius M-"

Rose had interrupted. She'd seen the pained expression on his face every time a teacher called out "Mr. Malfoy!" or when an older student shoved him in the hallway and said, "Watch yourself, _Malfoy._" It was very clear that Scorpius would've preferred his last name to be anything but Malfoy.

"I know who you are. You're Scorpius. I like that. _Scorpius_. It's different."

And it didn't seem so bad to be Scorpius when someone said your name like that. Not Scorpius Hyperion_ Malfoy_, but Scorpius, just Scorpius. And with Rose he was that- _just_ Scorpius. Not a Malfoy, not a poor little rich boy with daddy problems, no he was just Scor.

**This is kind of short and I don't know if I really like it but I wanted to post something today, so there you go. It's more of drabble. Please review. I'm working on some Hugo stuff. I also have five other sort of one-shots that I started. Let me know which option sounds the most appealing and I'll post it the soonest:**

**Rose goes on a bad date.**

**House Party at the Scamanders**

**Max manipulating his parents.**

**Rose gets jealous.**

**Albus lands himself in the hospital wing**

**Please review. Thank you for reading.**

**XX**


	55. Violence is Not the Answer

**Word Count: 751**

Albus scowled and attempted to shoo away Madame Roberta who was fussing over him. "I'm _fine_."

She ignored his protests and tutted, "Shush. You broke four fingers and sprained your wrist. Mr. Potter! _Stay still!_"

Albus sank further into the pillows while Madame Roberta rubbed a sticky salve on his raw knuckles, wrapping them in a thick bandage. She was wrestling a sickeningly sweet potion down his throat when Rose burst into the Hospital Wing.

She was at her cousin's side in seconds, smoothing his overgrown hair back, "Al! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Albus rolled his eyes at her concern. A couple broken fingers _was_ nothing. He'd be able to play seeker in a day. There was no use worrying over him.

Madame Roberta stepped back to give the pair some space, returning the bandages to their place on the shelf and retreating to her desk in the far back corner.

Rose eased herself onto the side of his cot and studied him with wide brown eyes. She was concerned. Lily had come rushing up to her in the library in hysterics. One would've expected Lily to be upset that her older brother was in the Hospital Wing, but she'd only started crying because she was laughing so hard. When Rose had pressed her for information Lily wasn't able to say anything through her sporadic giggles, so Rose had relented to visiting Albus to get the information for herself.

The whole situation was rather perplexing.

Rose frowned, "What happened? Lily told me you were hurt, but she couldn't say why because she was laughing too hard. Why was she laughing? You're hurt!"

Albus glared at no one in particular before snapping irritably, "I tried to punch someone in the face...but I missed."

Rose bit back a giggle. She put on her best sympathetic expression and patted his arm. "Well..." she had no idea what to say to mend his bruised ego so she asked, "Who'd you try to punch."

Albus flushed and didn't answer.

"Al?"

Albus sighed heavily and fiddled with the bandage encircling his right hand. His fingers were still throbbing, but the potion Madame Roberta had given him seemed to be helping. "Scor. I tried to punch Scorpius."

"Oh! Why?"

Running his uninjured hand through his hair, Albus gave her a look, "Really, Rose? Don't play dumb."

"What?" She pushed herself up from his side and began pacing the otherwise empty Hospital Wing.

"What kind of git starts shagging his best mate's cousin and doesn't tell him!" Albus exclaimed.

Rose returned to his side and grasped his left forearm, "Albus, you _can't_ be mad at him. I told him to keep it a secret. And it's no reason to punch someone over!"

"Rose! I had to find out from Zambini! _Zambini_ knew but _I_ didn't! That makes me feel like complete shit!"

Rose frowned, "I still don't see why you had to punch- er _try _to punch him."

Albus rolled his eyes, "Rose. As your cousin and best friend...as a _man,_ it is my duty to protect your innocence and purity so as not to soil the family image. Any man that threatens that must be punched."

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but in that exact moment the door to the Hospital Wing banged open and Scorpius came sprinting in.

"Al! I'm back. I'm sorry! Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Rosie really wanted to keep it a secret and I never imagined that you'd-" Scorpius cut himself off when he realized Rose was in the room. "Oh. Hi."

"Hi." Rose smiled quickly at him before looking back at her cousin. Her cheeks were pink.

Albus narrowed his eyes, "Don't say _'hi'_ to each other in front of me. That's disgusting."

"We do that all the time, Al. Just because you know now doesn't mean you can treat us any differently."

Albus grinned deviously and Rose gave him a questioning look. "Why do you look so pleased suddenly?"

"Nothing... I just realized I can use this information as blackmail."

Scorpius gave a sickeningly sweet smile, "And if you tried to do that, Al, I would be forced to tell people that you tried to punch me in the face and ended up nailing a solid rock wall."

Albus narrowed his eyes.

They never discussed the matter again.

**Pretty please review. I'll probably post the Max one next, but all of them will be up shortly. I loved your feedback on those ideas! Thank you so much for reviewing, guys. Almost at 400 reviews! That's crazy.**

**Also. I'm thinking of writing a series of sort of one-shorts that focus on one day a year of Scorpius's life. I don't think that I explained it very well, but essentially each chapter would be October 11 of each year of Scorpius life starting in first year (ie: Chapter 1 would be October 11 2017, Chapter 2 October 11 2018...ect.) What would you guys think of that.**

**I love you all.**

**xx**


	56. Hugo the Hufflepuff

**Wort Count: 550**

Hugo Weasley fell out of the boat on his voyage over to the castle and then he got sorted into Hufflepuff and Rose knew he was going to cry the moment he dejectedly slid off the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on the seat. She wanted to run over and console him immediately but that would be rude and draw more attention to him, so she sat on her hands and watched him closely while the last few kids got sorted.

It certainly didn't help that Lily had been sorted into Gryffindor, the house Hugo had had his eyes set on since his second birthday.

The minute the distraction of food set in, Rose pushed herself up from the Gryffindor table and cut across the stone floors towards the Hufflepuff table to find her brother.

However, when she got there, he was not crying, but rather talking animatedly with a messy haired boy.

Scorpius Malfoy sat at the Hufflepuff table nodding intently at the younger, bushy haired Weasley.

"You should definitely try out for the Quidditch team, Hugh." The third year boy lowered his voice, "I probably shouldn't say this…fraternizing with the enemy and all, but Hufflepuff has a great team, they just don't have a keeper. You're absolutely the guy for the job."

"You think so?" Hugo picked at his food.

Scorpius nodded, " I know so. I'll talk to O'Malley, the captain, about it. We're mates," He thumped the younger boy on the back and pushed himself up from the table before leaning in and whispering, "You're so lucky to be put in Hufflepuff, Hugh."

When Hugo gave him an incredulous look Scorpius continued earnestly, "No! Seriously! All the hottest girls are in Hufflepuff. I swear. Check out Sofie Allastair and Holly Gallagher. By far the best looking girls at school. You lucky boy. I'd kill to be in Hufflepuff."

Hugo grinned widely and returned to his food as Scorpius began to make his way back to the Slytherin table.

Rose caught his wrist. "Hey."

"What's up?" He asked, looking concerned. It was unlike Rose to abandon her food, even for a moment.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He cocked his head to the right quizzically.

"For checking in on my brother."

He shrugged, "Not a big deal."

She pulled her best friend into a fierce hug, "You're a good person."

Scorpius blushed and struggled out of her grasp. "It's really not a big deal."

She didn't know why it was so hard for Scorpius to accept that he was a good person, but she released him and slid into the vacated seat to chat with her brother.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Rose smoothed a hand over her brother's thick curls and eyed him with concern.

"Rose," Hugo whined out of the corner of his mouth as he grinned at two girls at the end of the table, "You're embarrassing me!"

Rose rolled her eyes and abandoned the Hufflepuff table, as she left she heard him say across the table to Sofie Allastair, "She's _so _annoying. Treats me as though I'm eleven...I mean I am. But I'm _very _mature for my age."

He was going to be just fine.

**I know people were looking for some not Scorpius-Rose fluff, so there's some sibling love. Hey! I updated twice in one night! Doesn't that deserve a review?**

**XX**


	57. Date Gone Wrong

**Word Count: 721**

While Rose had initially been quite excited about her date with Joey Hickle, she'd never anticipated that a date could possibly go this terribly.

For starters he'd been seventeen minutes late to pick her up and then he'd suggested that they ditch lunch altogether and just go snog in some clearing in the woods. After Rose had finally convinced him that she was positively starving and he_ must_ feed her, he'd suggested that they go to Madame Puddifoot's. This was really the last straw. What kind of boy had so little self respect to suggest Madame Puddifoot's?

So when she pushed open the door to The Three Broomsticks and made her way towards the back of the restaurant, Joey trailing closely behind her, her mind was reeling for ways to ditch him.

The pair eased into a booth and Joey's hand was immediately on her upper thigh. _God god. Fifteen year old boys._

Rose waited very patiently for him to get up and grab them two butterbeers, but it didn't appear that that was going to happen. Joey seemed perfectly content tracing little hearts on her jeans with his index finger.

After seven minutes and forty three second of this, Rose was ready to grab Mr. Hickle's hand and break all his fingers, but luckily just at that moment Sorpius and Albus, entered the restaurant. She caught Scorpius's eye and mouthed, "Help me! Come tell him you need to steal me away!" and prayed that he could read lips.

Within seconds Scorpius had pushed his way to their booth in the back. His cheeks were ruddy from the Fall wind and his sandy hair was sticking up in gravity defying directions, "Rose! Thank Merlin, you're here! We _need _you. Albus is having a crisis." Scorpius jerked his head in the direction of a table by the bar where Albus had his head in his hands and was apparently crying.

"Oh jeez. Joey, I'm real sorry, but he's my cousin. I have to go check on him."

Joey shrugged, "Alright fine, but we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow?"

And he winked. _  
_

_Jesus Christ._ Rose didn't bother to answer, just pushed her way out of the booth and hurried towards her family.

Albus immediately looked up and grinned wolfishly, "How'd I do?"

"Swimmingly!" Rose returned the grin and hopped onto an empty stool. She turned around to thank Scorpius, but he was out of sight. "Where'd Scor go?"

Albus shrugged.

"Butterbeers!" Scorpius returned to the table holding three butterbeers. Rose grinned widely at him and gratefully accepted the warm beverage. _Now there was a guy that knew how to treat a girl properly._ She eagerly wrapped her hands around the mug and tipped back three quarters of it. Scorpius raised his eyebrows, "You want another one?"

She nodded and he rolled his eyes and went to get up, but Albus beat him to it, "You sit. I'll get it. Do you both want some chips too? We could get real food, but Roe has probably eaten already."

"Oh no! Please get me a burger. Joey apparently doesn't believe in eating." Rose protested immediately.

"You got it. Three burgers and a butterbeer." Albus pushed away from the table and got lost in the crowd.

"How long had you guys been sitting there for?" Scorpius turned towards Rose as he untangled his Slytherin scarf from around his neck.

"Too long," Rose grumbled.

Scorpius pushed his drink towards her when she finished hers, "Thank you so much, Scor. I owe you big time."

"Rose. It's just a butterbeer," Scorpius chuckled.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Not for the drink, but thanks for that too! I meant for helping me out when I asked you to."

"When did you ask me to?" He looked genuinely puzzled.

"I mouthed 'help me' when you walked into the restaurant."

"Oh. I didn't catch that at all." Scorpius grinned.

"Then how did you know?"

"The look on your face," He shrugged, "You looked bloody miserable."

Rose smiled and placed her chin in her hand, "You're the best."

Scorpius batted his eyelashes, "Tell me about it."

Rose kicked his shin lightly. God she loved him.

_Platonically speaking of course._

**It's my birthday! So please review!**

**XX**


	58. House Party

**Word Count: 1,020**

"Friends! Come on in!" A very intoxicated Lysander opened the gate leading into the Scamander's spacious backyard and gestured for Rose, Scorpius, and Albus to enter.

It was the first Saturday of Summer Holiday and Luna and Rolf Scamander had regretfully informed their two sons that they would not be home for their first weekend at home due to some research they had to do on elvin tribes in Peru for the Quibbler.

Though Lorcan and Lysander appeared well behaved, anyone who knew them was well aware that they were actually quite rebellious and wild. And when presented with a parent-free house, they were more than happy to open their home to their closest three hundred friends to start the summer off with a bang.

The trio was ushered into the backyard while Lysander explained, "All the drinks are out here in front of the Green House. No going into the greenhouse though- there's some scary shit in there. Watch out for gnomes. They bite. If you go inside, no drinks. I don't want to have to clean up much in the house,"

He pointedly looked at Rose and Scorpius, "Do not shag in my bedroom. If you _must _use the one on the bottom floor by the kitchen," he lowered his voice and grinned, "That's Lorcan's."

Rose glared at Scorpius, "Oh I am sure we _won't_ be needing that."

Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Weasley did not fight often and they never fought long, but when they did it was full on war. They'd been in a row since the train ride two days earlier, when Scorpius had called her "no fun" because she'd refused to put down her book to play exploding snap. While one wouldn't think this would've caused so large of a rift between them, "no fun" struck a chord with Rose who was already sensitive about being compared to a teenaged Hermione who was notoriously never fun.

Scorpius threw his hands in the air "I've said I'm sorry a million times, Rose!" and stalked toward a group of his friends who were standing around a keg. Albus turned to Rose.

"Rose, can you stop being stubborn and just make up," Albus pleaded, "I hate when you two fight."

"I'm not being stubborn. And-"

Albus didn't even bother letting her finish, he just grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the keg. Any sentence that Rose started with "I'm not being stubborn"wasn't worth letting her finish.

Though they were fighting, they didn't do a very good job of avoiding each other as they both spent all their time with Albus. Scorpius returned to Albus's side holding two plastic cups filled with a dark ale. He handed one to Albus and held onto the other. Rose looked up at him. "Where's mine?"

"Oh," Scorpius frowned. Rose generally didn't drink so he'd hadn't thought to get her one. He immediately realized this would look rather bad considering their fight was about her being no fun so he offered her his own drink, "This one's for you."

Rose put her hands on her hips, "Right. And _you're_ not drinking."

Scorpius was notorious for his excessive drinking habits.

"Here you take this one and I'll go grab another," He offered but she pushed the cup away.

Rose yanked a half full bottle of firewhiskey out of passing fourth year's hands and took a giant gulp. "God that is _disgusting__!" _She winced before turning towards Scorpius and sneering, "Who's no fun now, huh, Scor?"

"You're low tolerance for alcohol is cute," Scorpius grinned at her. Though he was teasing, he really did find it adorable.

Rose scowled and downed the rest of the bottle.

Albus and Scorpius both gaped at her.

Rose was one hundred and ten pounds. They didn't see this ending well.

* * *

The next morning Rose woke up in an unfamiliar bed in a t-shirt she didn't recognize with a pounding head ache. Her tongue felt like sand paper and she nearly wretched when she went to get out of bed.

_Well shit._

She needed to find bathroom. No, she needed to find out where the hell she was. But first she needed to get out of bed. She was about to do that when she noticed a shirtless blonde boy standing in the doorway holding a fancy metal tray laden with breakfast foods and a vial of something. "Mornin', Queen of Fun. How you feelin'?" He crossed into the room and set the tray down on the bed.

She scowled, "Oh fuck you."

Scorpius grinned at her and uncorked one of the vials on the tray before handing it to her, "This will help with that attitude."

Rose sneered at him and tipped back the contents. It was sickeningly sweet, but her pounding headache subsided almost instantly. "What is that?"

"Shh, just drink this," He handed her a glass of water.

Rose sipped her water and studied him. She'd seen Scorpius hung over before (he was one of the few people she knew who could really pull off the look), but at the moment he didn't look the slightest bit hungover. His cheeks were rosy, his eyes were wide and he didn't look like a drug addict as he usually did after a night of fun.

"Did you not drink?" Rose asked, handing him her empty glass.

He pressed his lips together and shook his head, "Nah. You needed taking care of."

Rose looked mortified, "Oh God. What happened?"

"Well..." Scorpius grinned wolfishly, "I'm not telling!"

"You are terrible!" Rose whined and pouted at him until he relented.

"Not much really. I mean you were shit faced but...You _did _try to snog Sophie Gallagher though which was rather entertaining."

Rose buried her face in her hands, "Oh no."

"I was cool with it." Scorpius winked and Rose scowled at him.

"You're disgusting," She said, "Where are we?"

"Lysander's bedroom." Scorpius grinned deviously.

"But he specifically told us not to do anything in here!" Rose protested.

Scorpius shrugged, "Well, we didn't. Just some innocent sleeping. You tried to pull a fast one on me, but I wanted nothing to do with you in your drunken state."

Rose pursed her lips. "I just remembered I'm mad at you."

Scorpius looked at her incredulously, "What? Where would you get that idea? Sometimes alcohol messes with people's memories. I, for one, do _not_ remember you being mad at me and I was sober!"_  
_

Rose looked at him and grinned slowly. This was why they never fought: Scorpius was too silly and nice to really be mad at and Rose was a pushover when you knew how to push her. "Silly me. In that case we better make use of our time in Lysander's bed. I'd hate to pass up on an opportunity to shag in it and irritate him."

"You are loads of fun." Scorpius said before setting the tray down and sliding under the sheets.

**Thank you for all the birthday wishes! You're all the sweetest. Here's the house party chapter. I've been rather stuck on the Max one, but that should go up soon and I'm working on a third wheeling Albus one. I love you all.**

**And I would love you more if you reviewed. Give me some suggestions!**

**XX**


	59. Low Ceilings

**Word Count: 612**

Scorpius pushed open the door to Albus's flat with his six month old son propped on his hip and Rose following closely behind.

"Al! Your very best friend is here!" He called, making his way out of the foyer and into the living room.

"Henry Knott?" Albus called jokingly, peeking his head out of the kitchen.

"Ha. Very funny." Scorpius sneered at his best mate and handed Max off to Rose so that he could wrap the gangly, dark haired man in a hug.

"I thought _I_ was your best friend!" Rose grinned at her cousin and moved to peck him on the cheek.

Albus shook his head, "Nope. That's Scorpius."

Rose pouted and turned toward Max, "But _you_ love me more than Daddy, don't you Max?"

Max giddily clapped his hands together and nodded his head furiously. Rose looked pointedly at Scorpius who scowled. This was a touchy subject for him.

"Hey! That's not true. He's only doing that because you're holding him," Scorpius held out his arms for Max and Rose handed the blonde cherub over. Max, giggled and snuggled into his father's chest. "See, Rose!"

Rose rolled her eyes and made her way into the kitchen, "Can I help with anything?"

"Er…" Albus shot Scorpius a look. They both knew full well that Rose was the worst cook in the entire world and they didn't want her anywhere near their steak. "Nope! Everything's all set."

Rose shrugged and opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment Hugo, Lily, and James burst into Albus's flat carrying three bottles of wine and an apple pie, which they quickly deposited on the dining room table to go hug and greet everyone.

"Is my godson here?" Hugo called immediately and Albus scowled.

"Hugo. Max is _my_ godson." Albus glared at his younger cousin.

Hugo grinned deviously, "I know. And I will never forgive Rose for not making her only brother godfather to her firstborn childhood, so I must pretend."

Scorpius, who was beginning to sense a fight, quickly decided to turn the attention back towards Max.

"Hey everyone, look what Max loves to do!" He lightly tossed his child up towards the ceiling. Max began to laugh hysterically and everyone cooed at him. Rose grinned. She let Scorpius do this because he had excellent hand eye coordination and was so ridiculously careful he would never do anything that would put little Max in harm's way, but when Albus said, "Here! Let me try!" she looked at him with wild, protective mother eyes.

"Oh relax, he'll be fine." Albus rolled his eyes and tossed his godson into the air.

"Albus, please be careful. The ceilings here are really low," Rose warned.

"Relax, he'll be fine." Albus grinned down at Max.

"Do it again!" Lily pleaded.

"Okay! Here we go, Max!" And he tossed him again.

"Low ceiling, Al," Rose repeated.

"He's _fine_, Rose."

"Albus! Low ceilings!" Rose pleaded.

"Take a pill, Rose," James called over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the laughing baby.

Scorpius cleared his throat and slung his arm around Rose's waist, "Al. Seriously. The ceilings are pretty low in here."

Albus shot his best friend a look, "Not you too, Scor! I know Rose is no fun, but I thought you were different!"

Albus tossed him in the air again.

"Low ceilings, Al!" Rose and Scorpius chorused together.

"Rela-" And that's when Albus whacked their only child against the ceiling. Max started screaming and Scorpius immediately yanked his crying son out of Albus's hands and cuddled him to his chest.

"Another prime example of why I should've been godfather!" Hugo cried.

Max was never tossed in the air again.

**Please review. It really motivates me to put up chapters! Thank you to everyone who has been following this story. You're all the sweetest people ever.**

**XX**


	60. OWL's

**Word Count: 613**

The day before OWL's Rose completely lost it.

Scorpius found her on the Quidditch Pitch when she was supposed to be in Ancient Runes and immediately knew something was wrong because Ancient Runes was her favorite class and though she might break some rules, Rose Weasley never ever missed a class. _Ever._

Scorpius dropped his broom and the quaffle he'd brought out to practice and crossed over to where she stood in the middle of the pitch, completely oblivious to Scorpius who was standing just to the side of her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I can't do this. I can't do this. I _can't _do this," She chanted to herself over and over again with wild eyes and trembling hands. "I'm going to fail everything and I'll never get into a good graduate program and my life will be ruined and my parents are going to be so disappointed and I'm going to be expelled from Hogwarts for poor-"

Scorpius chose this moment to interrupt her, grabbing both her shoulders and looking her dead in the eye.

Rose gulped and stared back, her eyes wide as Frisbees.

"Rose," He started slowly, "Listen to me. You have been the top of every class since first year. You are one of the brightest witches in the entire school- hell in our_ generation_. You've been studying for you OWL's since 3rd year. You are not going to fail. You are going to be fine. More than fine! You're going to get O's in everything. Okay?"

Rose nodded back blankly, "Okay."

"So can you stop talking to yourself like a bloody mad women because it's really starting to concern me." Scorpius grinned softly at her and pulled her to his chest in a gentle hug.

* * *

Scorpius woke up three months later to a small shrieking girl shaking him awake, "Scor! Scor! Come on! Wake up!"

Scorpius groggily pushed himself onto his elbows and raked a hand through his tousled hair."Wazergoinon?" He groaned as the girl continued to bounce up and down in excitement.

Scorpirus was a heavy sleeper and it was a good three minutes before he remembered that he was in his bed at the Potter's. It took him a moment to realize that the girl was Rose and another to realize that she was essentially straddling him.

He did not entirely hate this.

But her sporadic movements of excitement over whatever it was she wanted to tell him were going to excite him in a different way if he didn't get her off very quickly. He practically backhanded her off the bed before things could get awkward and swung his legs out from under the covers.

"OWL's came in! OWL's are here!" She waved an envelope at him and grinned widely.

"How'd you do?" He asked groggily.

"All O's!" She beamed "And you got all O's too!"

Scorpius hissed in a sarcastically harsh voice and grabbed her arm roughly, "You opened my OWL's without asking me?!" He narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

Rose stuck her chin out proudly and answered in an even tone, crossing her arms resolutely over her chest, "I have no shame. You know I am nosy and have no patience."

"That is a felony!" He cried, pulling her onto his bed to tickle her, "Rose Weasley!"

Between bursts of laughter she shrieked breathlessly, "Scorpius! Stop! Please! Scorpius!"

Scorpius grinned, "Say please!"

"I _did_!" She protested, pushing against his bare chest, but he didn't let up.

"Oi! You two wanna stop shagging or whatever you're doing that's making such a ruckus?" A very disheveled and sleepy Albus Potter pushed his way into the room and found his best mate straddling his cousin.

"Hi!" They both grinned at him and Albus rolled his eyes.

_They were so strange._

"How'd you do on OWL's?" Rose piped up, peeking her head out from around Scorpius's arm.

Albus shrugged, "Well. I got a T in Defense Against the Dark Arts so there's that…"

**Sorry I didn't get a chance to update yesterday! I lost power and therefore had no internet. Here's something for now, but I really want to give you guys what you want. I made up this little list of ones that you all requested. If I'm missing anything let me know. As usual I love you all and thank you so much for continuing to review.**

**Ron catching Rose and Scor in a compromising position**

**James defending Rose after a guy harasses her**

**Teddy giving Rose a pep talk before Hogwarts**

**Awkward third wheel Al**

**Max older**

**Ron and Draco talking nicely at the wedding**

**Scor knowing he's attracted to Rose and going crazy over it**

**Telling Ron and Hermione they're pregnant**

**A muggle date**

**PLEASE review. **

**XX**


	61. Goodnight Kiss

**Word Count: 1200**

"Scorpius! Are you kidding me?" Rose exclaimed, laughing when Scorpius turned his face so that her kiss landed on his scruffy jaw instead of his lips.

She always found this entertaining: Scorpius's paralyzing fear of her father. Whenever Ron was in a five miles radius he flat out refused to touch her and honestly it was rather irritating. She'd informed her father of her and Scorpius's relationship the summer after fifth year and an entire year had passed since then. She would've thought by now Scorpius would've been comfortable enough to kiss her goodnight.

But clearly, he wasn't.

Rose and Scorpius had spent the afternoon wandering around Diagon Alley, eating ice cream and spending large amounts of money in Flourish and Blotts, before joining Albus for dinner at a new Italian restaurant. (Albus loved third wheeling)

Albus had ditched them after dinner to meet up with a girl at The Leaky Cauldron. Scorpius and Rose had wanted to tag along, but Albus had flat out refused, so they'd gone back to Rose's instead. Though Rose had invited him in, Scorpius had declined because he was terrified of her family and he really ought to be getting back to the Potter's soon to cover for Albus who was surely going to be home in the wee hours of the morning.

The sun had already set and Rose was nearly positive that her parents were already in bed, but the only physical contact Scorpius would allow her was pressing her knee against his thigh.

And bloody hell they hadn't sha- hell they'd hadn't _snogged _in four days! _She had wants and needs!  
_

Rose scooted in closer to him, nestling her head in the crook of his neck and placing her hand on his upper thigh. Scorpius threw his head back and groaned, "Rose. Please. Stop." He pleaded.

"Scor, you're being ridiculous!" She called when he pushed away and stood up, pacing the white washed porch.

"I'm not being ridiculous! I'm being smart. Your father will knock out all my teeth and I don't think you'd want to be dating the toothless boy? Would you?"

"I'd be fine with that. Then I'd look prettier by comparison," Rose countered and Scorpius rolled his eyes. She continued, "I'm not asking for much here, just a goodbye kiss. It's really very reasonable."

Scorpius crossed over to her, capturing her lips for a millisec-no _nano_second, before leaping back a foot. "There's your kiss!"

Rose gave him a look and put her hands on her hips, "Now I _know _you can do better than that."

Scorpius crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the side of the house, "Nope. That was my best."

"Lying is a sin, you know?" She moved in closer to him, gently prying his crossed arms apart.

"That will only matter if your father kills me and I don't intend on doing anything that would lead him to do that."

"You're being silly," Rose whispered, snaking her arms around his waist, arching into him.

"Aren't I always silly?" He pulled a funny face, but his voice came out rough.

"I love that you're silly," Rose grinned, pressing her cheek into his shirt. He smelled intoxicating. "You smell so good."

"So do you."

"It's just a goodbye kiss…" Rose stood on tip toes, pressing her lips to his collarbone, making her way up his neck. His breathing hitched and she grinned. _Putty in her hands._

"You're killin' me here."

"That's the point."

"You are evil and I hate you," Scorpius growled, turning his face to the side and attempted to push her away and pull her closer at the same time.

The door to the front porch banged open and Ron Weasley, wearing a bathrobe with his wand arm thrust out as if he were going to stab someone with it, stepped into the warm glow of the porch lights. Scorpius went to take a step back from Rose but he was against the wall, so he stepped to the side, ducking away from her.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

And that's all he said. Rose _really_ didn't see what was so intimidating about her father.

"Mr. Weasley, man- I mean sir. Er. I'm sorry," A rosy blush crept up his cheeks and stayed there, "I'll be going now. Immediately. Never coming back again. Ever. I promise. No, I don't. I don't promise. I don't know. I probably will. Come back I mean. But not anytime soon. I'm sorry. I love your daughter. I'm not-I'm just- I'm just going to go. Right now," Scorpius sputtered and Rose had to put her hand to her mouth to smother her giggles because he looked so adorably confused and flustered with his hair sticking up in multiple directions and his face matching her hair. He turned to leave and walked into the railing, "Oh jeez."

Scorpius doubled over in pain and limped out of the yard.

"Rose, that boy is a mess, I really don't see what you see in him," Ron shook his head as Scorpius took off at a sprint in the direction of the Potter's house.

Rose grinned and shrugged. "Me neither. Wouldn't even kiss me goodnight. And he left his wand. What a tosser."

Rose picked up Scorpius's wand and followed her father into the house.

* * *

Twenty three minutes later and there was a knock on the Weasley's door. Ron had joined his wife in bed and Hugo had yet to return home, so Rose, who'd just changed into her pajamas, hurried downstairs to answer it.

Scorpius stood in the doorway, nervously shifting his weight from his heels to the balls of his feet.

Rose opened the door, "May I help you?"

"Yes. I think I forgot something."

"Yes you did. You are probably the most careless person I kn-" Rose started but Scorpius cut her off, stepping over the threshold and tangling one hand in her hair, his lips descending on hers. He backed her into the table in foyer, hoisting her up onto it with one arm, his other hand firm on the back of her neck. After a good five or so minutes of this he pulled away and raked a hand through his hair.

"There's your fucking 'goodnight kiss!' Happy now? That's not even my best, but it'll have to do," He grinned and stepped back over the threshold and out onto the porch, "Good night."

Rose stared up at him, dazed. Now _that _was being snogged senseless. "I-Scor-um."

"Yes?" He smirked.

"Your wand. You forgot your wand, dipshit," She rolled her eyes and reached behind her on the table for it, holding it out for him

"Oh." Scorpius flushed, "Didn't even notice."

Ron Weasley stood at the foot of the stairs, "Scorpius Malfoy. That's twice in one night."

Scorpius yanked the wand out of Rose's hand and took off at top speed, screaming behind him, "Bye! Love you! Rose! Not, Mr. Weasley! Not that I don't love you! You're very loveable! Bloody hell. Goodnight!"

**For some reason fanfiction is marked as an "adult" website at my school so I can't get on it! Ha. Well, looks like I'll just have to go home to update. Anyway. Sorry this took a couple days.**

**Please review.**

**XX**


	62. While We're Away

**Word Count: 846**

It was a sticky summer morning and Max sat at the kitchen counter inhaling a bowl of cereal so quickly he wasn't even sure what type of cereal it was that he was eating.

"G'morning," Rose Weasley placed a kiss atop her son's curls, still wet from the shower, and reached up for a mug to make a cup of tea. Normally she would've been dressed in a smart pencil skirt, but today she was leaving for a business trip to France so she'd opted for shorts and a t-shirt.

"Oh, Mum, here have mine. You're in a hurry," Max pushed his untouched mug towards his mother and kneaded his left bicep, sore from all of the keeper drills he'd done yesterday with his cousin, Jem.

Rose smiled, "Thanks."

Max looked up from his arm, "Dad said to tell you that he can't stand you and won't miss you at all on his trip." He relayed the message his father had given him earlier that morning to deliver to his mother. Scorpius had some Healer conference he had to attend in New York City and he'd apparated before Rose or his daughter had woken. Max who woke up bright and early to run before the sun and heat discouraged him, had gotten the goodbye messages to deliver.

Rose giggled, "Your father is ridiculous."

"The tone you said that in makes me want to vomit," Max wrinkled his nose in disgust, but Rose only grinned back at how adorable her husband was and how precious the spitting image of him sitting in front of her looked with his hair all tousled and the spray of freckles across the bridge of his nose.

"Well try not to vomit. I'll owl later tonight. Please don't behave yourselves. You have an entire week with an empty house. If I don't come back and find at least one empty bottle of firewhiskey or Thea sleeping in your bed, I'm going to be very disappointed in you." Rose tipped back the tea and skirted the kitchen counter to grab her bag sitting by the door.

"Are you encouraging us to throw a party?" Max grinned wryly.

Rose shrugged, "You're too well behaved. It frightens me. Just don't tell Dad. Our little secret!" She apparated with a loud crack to France, leaving her son alone in the kitchen.

Max went back to reading _The Daily Prophet _until his younger sister, Charlie, shuffled into the kitchen wearing an oversized Chudley Cannons t-shirt with her white blonde hair spilling out of yesterday's braid.

She rubbed her brown eyes sleepily, "Hey, Maxy."

"She lives!" Max exclaimed jokingly, "I'm shocked to see you up this early."

Charlie pouted, "I know. It's not even eleven. Mum is so loud when she apparates. Even I can't sleep through that."

Max rolled his eyes. Charlie was notorious for sleeping in until dinner. "Dad says to tell you that he'll love you forever unless you don't do your summer reading before he returns in which case he'll disown you."

Charlie snorted, "That's a new one. Did he tell you to tell Mum that he can't stand her and won't miss her at all?"

"Yep, he's terribly original," Max grinned.

"What'd he tell you? That 'you're the man of the house now and better use it for good'?" Charlie questioned, opening the refrigerator in search of something for breakfast.

"Actually no. He told me that if I didn't shag Thea in the next week he was having the gender on my birth certificate changed to female, because I clearly don't have any balls. And that he'll be very disappointed in us if we don't seize the opportunity of having an empty house for the first week of Summer and throw a rager."

"Classic Dad." Charlie grinned around the cookie she'd decided to have as part of her healthy breakfast.

"Mum actually told us to 'not behave ourselves' as well. They're quite strange."

"So...does this mean we're throwing a party?" Charlie squealed.

Max rolled his eyes, "Of course not."

Scorpius Malfoy stood in the doorway to the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest, "Maxwell Ronald Malfoy, what the hell?"

"Why're you here?" Max asked, "You're supposed to be at your conference."

"It's kind of an issue when you forget your speech," Mr. Malfoy crossed over to the dining room table and retrieved the stack of papers. He wagged his finger sternly at his son, "You're having a party. No buts."

Max gaped and went to protest, but his younger sister had clamped her hand over his mouth.

"If you insist, Daddy," Charlie batted her eyelashes.

"Here, take some money for firewhiskey. Just don't tell your mother," He grinned crookedly, tossing a couple galleons at his son. He then put his fingers to his lips and apparated, "Our little secret!"

Max shook his head. He didn't know what was wrong with his family. But he was sure this wasn't normal.

**Tell me I'm terrible. Send me hate mail. It's been unacceptably long and the only excuse I have is that between school, the college process, friends, and boys I've literally have no time whatsoever to even think about this. And I'm sorry. So sorry. I'd be so surprised if anyone was still following this story, but I know there was a request for Max older and there you have it. I'll try to update again later tonight. I'm on break now and all my college apps are in, so hopefully (fingers crossed) I'll have more time to devote to this. Please review to let me know it's worth it to keep going.**

**Please review.**

**XX**


	63. Medicinal Marijuana

**Word Count: 607**

"Is it just me or are Rose's skirts getting shorter?" Scorpius asked as he studied Rose walking into the Great Hall, sleepily pulling her orange curls off of her neck and into a ponytail.

"It's just you." Albus said without looking up from his breakfast.

Scorpius cringed and put his head in his hands. He had a headache and he felt nauseous and not in the I-have-to-throw-up way, but in the shit-I'm-in-love-with-my-best-friend way. It had all started last Wednesday in Potions class and now it was all he could think about. Scorpius pushed himself up from the table, "I don't feel well, I'm going to go to the Hospital Wing."

Albus caught Scorpius's wrist with his left hand, still shoveling eggs into his mouth with his right, "Sit down. You're fine. It'll pass."

Scorpius looked at him with wide gray eyes, "What'd you mean it'll pass? It'll pass?! Shit like this doesn't _pass _Albus. It sticks forever. I'm going to be unable to think-"

"It's not as though you're in love with her," Albus rolled his eyes.

Rose squeezed between her two best friends, "Who's Scor in love with?" She grinned wickedly at Scorpius who spewed his orange juice all over himself and pushed himself up from the table, "I'm sorry I need to go."

Rose pursed her lips and turned to Albus, "What's wrong with him?" before finishing off Scorpius's half eaten toast.

Albus shrugged, "He's weird."

* * *

Scorpius flopped backwards onto his bed and pushed up his shirt to knead his stomach, sore from all the sit ups they'd done at Quidditch practice an hour earlier. Albus kicked off a shoe which bounced against the stone wall and landed on a history book. The raven haired boy struggled onto his own four-poster, peeling off his sweaty shirt as he went.

"It's getting worse." Scorpius groaned, chucking a pillow at his friend to let him know that his statement was directed at him.

"Shit, Scor. How long has it been now?"

"About five months." He sighed heavily.

"And my medicine didn't work?"

"Albus, you gave me _marijuana_..."

"For medicinal purposes!" Mr. Potter protested, his voice cracking.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and sat up to untie his sneakers and then collapsed backwards once he had successfully removed all but his shorts. After a moment of silence Scorpius said very softly, "I thought you said it wouldn't last."

Albus frowned at the ceiling and ran his thumb along his jaw. He needed to shave. "I didn't think it would. But I guess all cases are different."

"But for me?"

"I'd say it's chronic. If drugs didn't work I don't know what will."

"Well shit." Scorpius groaned.

"Well shit is right." Albus rolled off his feet, landing gracefully on his feet. "Let's go shower. We smell raunchy." He offered a hand to his best friend who accepted it gratefully.

* * *

On Scorpius and Rose's wedding day Albus left a small amount of weed and a note next to Scorpius's bow tie with a note which read: "Give it another shot. Maybe it'll work this time."

Scorpius had laughed, but Rose didn't find it very funny when they didn't receive a wedding present from their best friend. And When they'd approached Albus about neglecting to get his two very best friends a wedding present, he'd protested that he'd already given it to Scorpius before the wedding.

"You tried to smoke away our love?" Rose had inquired incredulously.

Scorpius had pulled her to his chest, showering her in kisses, "That's right and not even drugs could keep me away from you!"

**So I wrote this in roughly five minutes, so sorry if it's not very good. But I wanted to update twice today so please you all. I'll try to do James protecting Rose from some harassment next. Thank you so very much to everyone who is still reading this story. You have no idea how happy it makes me.**

**Please review.**

**XX**


	64. The Dream Team

**Word Count: 1,101**

Scorpius walked into Potions class alone on Monday morning.

Generally Albus would be at his side with a half a bagel shoved in his mouth talking about some Quidditch strategy or girl he'd suddenly found attractive, but Albus had fallen ill with a stomach bug so Scorpius was fending for himself today.

He slipped into his usual seat in the back corner and dropped his bag to the stone floors, bending down to remove his Potions book and a quill. Professor Trenton had already started explaining the directions to the Sleeping Draught they were brewing today when someone collapsed heavily into the seat next to his.

Rose turned to him and immediately launched into an explanation , "Charles is sick with what Al has too, so I figured we might as well work together."

Scorpius gave slow smile, "And the original dream team is reunited!"

Rose grinned widely. They'd been potions partners for half of first year before they'd realized they worked terribly together and quickly switched respectively to Al and Charles Berkowitz. Rose flipped open her potions book and went to the supply closet to retrieve the ingredients. Scorpius watched her go, her skirt (_H__ad it always been that short?_) swinging. She deposited the ingredients on the table and pushed her sleeves up, turning towards her best friend with a mischievous grin, "Let's try not to blow anything up this time? Yes?"

Scorpius pursed his lips, "No promises," and Rose giggled.

They began working, chatting and chopping and depositing the ingredients in the cauldron.

"Oh, Rosie, I think we forgot the bezoar," Scorpius frowned, pushing his hair out of his face and studying the instructions.

"I'll get it!" Rose hopped up and made her way to the closet. She struggled to reach the bezoars on the top shelf and Scoprius was about to get up to help her when Henry Knott popped out of nowhere and retrieved the bin for her. They chatted briefly. Eyelashes were batted, arm touches were exchanged and Scorpius felt like throwing up. Not because he liked Rose (_No siree. He had a foreign exchange student. He didn't need Rose_), but because Henry Knott was scum.

He angrily ground the beetles into a powder, dropping them into the steaming mixture.

Rose returned, slicing the bezoar and dropping it into their potion while Scorpius stirred. The potion had miraculously taken on the deep purpley gray that was expected of a Sleeping Draught. Rose and Scorpius were exchanging a celebratory high five when their cauldron spontaneously exploded. Amidst all the confusion and surprise, Rose and Scorpius had somehow managed to swallow a bit of their potion and that's how they both ended up completely deboned from the waist down.

* * *

"I can't believe we're stuck here for four days. I have a match on Saturday," Rose whined to Scorpius.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when someone cuts a fucking bezoar _horizonatally_ instead of vertically," Scorpius spit out, crossing his arms over his chest. He was currently missing a rendezvous with the foreign exchange student, Natalia, because they couldn't exactly do anything fun together what with him having no bones below his belly button.

Rose sneered at him, "As if that's what did it! You ground the beetles up too finely and stirred too quickly."

"Right! Oh right!" Scorpius cried, throwing his hands up, "Because everything is my fault!"

"I'm not saying it's your fault, I'm merely saying it certainly was _not _mine." Rose set such a stubborn expression on her face that Scorpius burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you just have such a ridiculous facial expression on," He sputtered between giggles.

Rose, scowling, tossed a pillow at him, but she had to bite back a smile when the pillow collided with his arm and he slumped back into his pillows as though mortally wounded.

"Why're we fighting about this anyway?" Scorpius said once he'd finally calmed down, "We both know we're shit partners. We just don't work well together."

Rose frowned, "I wouldn't say we don't work well together on _everything_. I think we make a decent team, actually." She stuck her chin out.

Scorpius grinned, "I meant just in regards to Potions. I think we'd be great at-"

"Are you _kidding_ me? I'm sick for literally forty-five minutes and you two land yourselves in the fucking Hospital Wing," Albus marched angrily into the room looking decidedly healthier than he had that morning. He went to strangle Scorpius, "We have a match in five days! We _need _you!"

Scorpius pushed Albus's hands away from his throat, "If that's the case, I'd have to say attempting to kill me is not your best bet."

Albus obliged, wagging his finger accusingly at Rose, "_You_! You did this! You're purposefully sabotaging our team. I will kill-"

"_Excuse _me, Mr. Potter, " Madame Roberta nearly growled at Albus. Albus was convinced she harbored a strong hatred for him and he was more or less right, "Would it be a terrible inconvenience for you to stop _harassing _my patients? It's medicine time and you're presence here is really not necessary as I released you three hours ago from your so called 'stomach bug'"

Albus gave a sickeningly sweet smile "Yes, thank you. I am forever indebted to you for giving me a pan to throw up in. My recovery, I'm sure relied entirely on your presence and not on my strong immune system. But, these are my two very best friends and I'm only here to help nurse them back to health."

She rolled her eyes at him and pushed him out of the way to administer the Skele-Gro to Rose and Scorpius.

Rose turned to Scorpius, "I hear this is disgusting," She delicately sniffed it and recoiled.

"Oh, don't be such a a baby," Scorpius teased, tipping back the contents of the small container Madame Roberta had handed him. The moment the medicine came in contact with his tongue he spewed it out all over Albus who sat the edge of his bed.

Albus grimaced, wiping the foul smelling liquid out of his eyes.

Madame Roberta grinned, "I did tell you to leave, Mr. Potter."

Scorpius lifted the hem of his t-shirt to his mouth and began scraping his tongue in an attempt to get rid of the taste. "I'd rather have no bones than drink that, but thank you for the offer, Madame Roberta."

**It's been a couple days, but this is rather long so hopefully that makes up for it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you've really inspired me to stick with this collection of one-shots. Please, PLEASE let me know in your review what you want me to write on. I really want to give you guys what you want. Sorry if there were any mistakes in this, I didn't proofread very much in an attempt to post it sooner. **

**Please review.**

**XX**


End file.
